Forever Yours
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: In an alternate universe, Riku is a vampire and Sora was his victim...but he couldn't bring himself to fully kill Sora. So now join the adventures of Sora and Riku, of trying to survive the world. SoraRiku, AerithCloud, YuffieLeon COMPLETED
1. The Sweet Blood

Bweeee...well...^_^   
A.Molly:...Go on   
D.Molly:Yeah I'm sure we'd all love to hear it   
Riku:Especially us   
Sora:Yeah what are you making now?   
Me:^_^ Well...This will be my first S/R so be gentle, please.   
A.Molly:Well at least it's love   
Sora:oxo; Who?   
D.Molly: ;;...well...umm...   
Me:I don't own KH! Now to the chapter! 

_**Forever yours**   
I:The sweet blood_

It was a dark night, the cloaked figure ran out, gentily and silently. The cloak figure was thristy, a thrist that kept reminding him how hungry he was as well.   
He needed to feed. The cloak kept moving under the silhouette moon-light. Then he stopped to see an inspring figure.   
Down below the long big streets of Traverse town. The figure right now was shivering in a black jacket, it had brown spiky hair and the cloak could see brown eyes peering about,   
The Cloak raised his brow as he felt attracted to the figure below. The Cloak suddenly took a big whiff of the air.   
He could smell it, sweet blood...unlike any he had felt, and somehow admitted a powerful light. The cloak lipped his lips in anticipation, and he spawned down, following the boy down below.   
Sora was his name, this boy, he was unaware of anything following him, all that he knew was that it was chilly out and he had his heart broken by a girl he used to like, Kairi.   
Silent tears crept Sora's face, "That jerk," He sniffed, wiping his eyes, and kept walking. What had happened was unknown to Sora himself, all he did was ask her to go to the movies, she accepted, then before they went in...she...   
Sora shook his head, 'Stop, negative thoughts of the past aren't going to help you at all' Sora then kept walking, but suddenly got an omnious feeling.   
He then started to run, and run. Perhaps what happened at the movies, or was it the weird feeling that everyone has, while walking in a dark night as of this one, nothing reflected but the moon-light, which followed out running hero.   
But as he ran into an alley, with nothing but the moon showing his way, four figures came. Heartless. That's what they called themselves.   
They were a gang...Sora knew how they formed, he was a friend to one. And he saw her in front of him today. Well not as she used to look. She used to have happy bright blue eyes and great blond hair but...she turned total goth with black hair and her eyes gave a tired look, she wore a blue tunic with a robe helm.   
"Kosui..." ((A/N:Kosui is one of my creations. Usually she's a beginning heartless that belongs to me XD)) 

"Evening Sora." She replied, looking at him with a look of pain. Sora then glanced at all the rest, they had chains, nunchucks and the last was cracking his knuckles. 

"So what do you want?" Sora asked, smugly. 

"I don't like your tone," The one with the nunchucks growled, twirling them around threating. Sora blinked and saw Kosui's usual bored face flood with panic but it went away, 

"That's out of fear Shiku." 

"Oh!" The one named Shiku blinked. Above the cloak almost smacked himself on the head, but he knew he would make to much noise, nay, he would bring attention to other vampires that were prowling the night.   
The cloak could feel Kosui have some strange power, but he choose to ignore it, all his concerns was on the boy, Sora...yes that was his name.   
'Thank God for idiots...' Sora thought then blinked as Kosui's eyes flashed away and she turned around and ran.   
"What'd she do that for?" Shiku blinked, then shurgged, swinging the nunchucks and went foreward to smack Sora.   
Sora winced, waiting for the blow as he closed his eyes...it never came, he struggled to open on eye then gasped as he saw foaming blood running down everywhere.   
Sora then saw a cloak. The Cloak forsed him against the alley wall, he saw glittering eyes and silver hair. Sora's heart pounced as the...thing came in closer.   
Their breath's drew and the cloak pushed gentily to Sora's lips. Sora felt a soft tongue touching his lips, Sora almost moaned before the cloak pulled apart.   
'The eyes are serching my soul' Sora thought, silently chuckling. 

"Shhh..." The cloak touched Sora's left ear, "it will all be over soon," it whispered. 'The voice belongs to a man' Sora thought. 'And what will be over soon?'   
Then Sora winced as the man bit into his neck, the pain kept incresing and Sora could feel being drained of something.   
The cloak kept tasting the blood, it was sweet. Very nice, so sweet that he wanted to keep going. The moment to last...but he knew it wouldn't.   
This was a mortal...and that's all he could be...but as he kept draining Sora of his blood, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Riku forced himself off of Sora's neck, and saw that Sora slowly dripped to the ground with lifeless eyes.   
But...'He's still alive' The cloak hissed in his mind, "Gah..." He ran to his wrist and ripped part of his own flesh and went near to Sora.   
"Hey," He waved the small flesh wound around and saw Sora sniff out for it. He then remembered if you're bitten your become temprorary blind, "You need to have some blood to survive."   
He then slighty put it in Sora's gapping mouth, then winced as Sora immedadtly bit in. Sora drank for only five minutes before giving up and ran off the arm.   
"Hey, are you okay?" 

"What...what...happened?" Sora questioned as his vision was slowly coming back. 

"You're now a vampire...so stick around me," the man stood up and turned off to walk away then turned back to Sora, who was struggling to get up himself, "Or you'll die in a worse place."   
Sora knew what he knew, thanks to studying a bit of the Christen, and several others, religion. Sora then ran up to be around the cloak figure. 

"Hey...umm...what's your name?" Sora asked awkardly. The cloak stopped and looked at Sora with meaninful eyes,   
Then he turned to the sky with the moon, "...Just call me Riku..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

:P Short I know but...I'm just starting okay!   
Sora and Riku*big sweatdrop*   
A.Molly:...well ummm...vampire...*growls*   
D.Molly:^_^ YAY! VAMPS!   
Me:...R&R please! 


	2. Introduction

YAYNESS! 7 reveiws! And one of them's me favorite stories! ^_^   
D.Molly:Then why don't you have it on your fav list? *grins evilly*   
Riku:Yeah why not? *also does the same thing only with fangs*   
A.molly:*big sweatdrop*...   
Sora:...you're really mean when you want to be Riku   
D.Molly:That and me helping him   
Me:Uh...huh...well um...me no own KH! And don't worry There's romances! It's Cloud/Aerith (I'm sorry chibilinnet, it's just I'm such a Cloud/Aerith fan, I'll understand if this makes yous top reading the fic *drops down crying*)   
Everyone:*big time sweatdrop*   
Me:And there will be Yuffie/S...er...Leon...Yeah, after all look at the two genres! FANTASY AND ROMANCE!   
A.Molly:Just get started, okay?   
Me:...Oh and Sephiroth will also be here, and Riku will be ummm...^_^ But later chapters! 

_**Forever Yours**_   
II:Introduction

Meanwhile somewhere in the darkness, Another cloak was following a girl with long brown hair tied up, she wore a pink dress that fell down harmlessly and she was smiling. She had green eyes and a bow tied to her hair.   
She suddenly heard a growl, she then blinked. "Cloud..." The cloak fell down from a small roof, 

"Yes Aerith?" Cloud looked at Aerith with peculair eyes...well peculair to vampires. 

"You're thristy aren't you?" Aerith smiled at him, Cloud's face dropped, 

"Yeeesss." He moaned, rubbing his stomach. 

"Go and have something to drink, okay?" Aerith smiled gentily and patted Cloud's head. Cloud nodded happily and dissapeared.   
^-^ "Cloud your so silly sometimes. Even though he know's he doesn't have to protect me." Aerith kept smiling until she heard a scramble in the bush nearby,   
"What could that be?" Aerith turned to face a werewolf, which was slobbering rather badly, "Oh just a harmless werewolf." 

"Harmless!?" The werewolf growled, "Are you insane?" The werewolf bared its teeth. Aerith just smiled gentily then a small light surrounded her, changing her pink dress into a see through pink dress and she sproated big white wings. 

"No, just pure." The wings banished a light, and the werewolf dissapeared. 

"I'm back!" Came a cheerful Cloud, then he blinked, "Aerith why are you in your true form?" Aerith turned to smile at him, 

Because..." Her wings drifted back, "A silly werewolf tried to eat me." 

"Oh no! Thw world's doomed because Cloud's angel girlfriend almost got eaten by a werewolf, Ohhh nooo!" A sarcastic voice rung out.   
Out of the shadow's came a one feathered wing being, with his regular clothes on, his name was Sephiroth. Cloud marched right up to him, looked him straight in the eye, 

"Sephiroth?" 

"Yeah?" Cloud somehow managed to summom up big puffy eyes, and went on the ground like a girl, 

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME AND AERITH!" Sephiroth was taken back from this, but then sighed, he _really_ hated when Cloud cried like a little baby.   
Sephiroth sighed, Aerith giggled, 

"I'm sorry." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really! Now act like the demon you are! Jesus, some kind of prince you are!" Cloud got up and grinned. 

"Come on Sephiroth, we were planning to see if Riku and Ansem's managed to salvage up some stones."   
Sephiroth then nodded. And his wing drew out as Cloud sproated out a small little black wing and took to the sky. Aerith sighed and followed them with her own wings.   
Meanwhile back to Riku and Sora   
Sora grew quiet, wondering in his mind, why had Riku kissed him, and why did he feel so lustful.   
Sora sneaked a peek to his savior, Riku caught his brown eyes and Sora turned around, blushing. 'Why?'   
Meanwhile Riku was questioning the same thing, 'Dammit, why did I let him live? And' Riku blushed slightly, 'why did I kiss him?'   
Silence reigned over the two, as they walked. 

"Ummm...Hey Riku?" Sora questioned, stealing a glance at Riku, 

"Yeah?" The full moon decided not to show his face. 

"Why did you keep me alive?" Sora asked, remembering reading some books about vampires, making sure their prey didn't live. 

"Would you have rather let me let you die?" 

"No," Sora replied quickly. They kept walking until a chuckle came, 

"Sooo, Riku, who's this?" Sora freaked out and hid behind Riku, Riku just blinked plainly, 

'lo Ansem." On a big building, something spawned, the moonlight casting its shadow then it laughed, 

"Yes! It is I, Ansem!" The figure jumped down but somehow ended up tripping in the air and landed straight on its face.   
Everyone sucked in their breath, somehow feeling the pain. "I have got to learn to land better," Ansem groaned, struggling up.   
Ansem had long silvery hair like Riku's except his eye's were a cruel yellow, and the smile on his face, it was just to creepy. 

"Oh no, Ansem, not again," Riku slapped his forehead. Ansem sported a black shirt and black pants but it had a weird heart on it, with different sections.   
Sora blinked, he knew that symbol. 

"That's the Heartless symbol..." 

"How many times do I have to tell you, _Not_ to study that one human!" 

"But she's to intersting to get off from!" Sora tilted his eyebrow, as Riku groaned and slapped his own forehead, 

"Tell me she didn't see you?" 

"Ummm..." Amsem turned around, and Sora blinked, seeing a small little figure, it looked like Kosui.   
Sora ducked down, as Riku started to yell at Ansem about 'Immortals can get killed by these humans! And what if they're on the slayers side blah blah blah' basically giving him a lecture. 

"Hey there," Sora held out a hand, the girl blinked and kept blinking. Sora smiled slightly, fangs sprout out. The girl twitched, 

"Uncle Ansem!" She ran behind Ansem, who was cowering himself from the awesome force Riku was yelling at him.   
Riku suddenly stopped, noticing the familiarty between the chibi and that one other girl...Kosui? Yes that was it 

"And who is that, Ansem?" Riku twitched looking down, Ansem, chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head, 

"Who this? This is my ummm...neice!" 

"Really is that why she's scared of the sight of fangs," Riku smiling, showing his fangs, and the girl whimpered. 

"Okay I'll admit, this is the leader of the Heartless and well." Ansem whispered in Riku's ear and Riku looked surprised 

"YOU WHAT!?" It felt like a big wind was coming from Riku's mouth. "HOW...WHY?" Ansem just kept smiling. 

"What Ansem do now?" Three figure's landed, dismazed. 

"He gave up one of the &%$#ing stones!" 

"Hey! Don't use that type of profanity around my heartless!" Ansem hugged the poor girl, and Sora could feel the heart coming off of Riku. 

"Now, Now," came in the Angel, smiling lightly, then seeing Sora, "Now who's this?" Aerith looked over Riku, who's face was flushed, "Is he your's Riku?" Aerith grinned as Riku's face turned worse.   
Sora just blinked at all the chaos happening...then thought back to the conversation. 

"Kosui." 

"Yes?" The girl replied, looking up at Sora. Everyone else was telling Riku and Ansem, off for bringing two humans. 

"What happened to you?" 

"What do you mean by that?" Sora then blinked, seeing something different about her, her eyes were an aqua color now. 

"...Nothing..." Sora looked over at Riku and for some reason blushed, 

"Do you like him?" 

"Huh?" 

"I asked if you like him." 

"Ummm..." Sora blushed, then decided to sit down, holding his cheeks, in fear they might drop down after he was done blushing. ((That's how I feel everytime I blush to much))   
"Dunno." 

Meanwhile the conversation with the others

"So you really do like him!" Aerith proclaimed, right next to Cloud, smiling cutely. 

"I-i-i-" 

"Well I think that's kind of cute, the cold hearted Riku has fallen in love with a now turned vamp." 

"And what about you Ansem?" Cloud turned to face Ansem but he was already gone. "Where'd he go?" Sephiroth walked around to find his brother ((Yeah, yeah, yeah))   
When he found a small scarf of cloak. He looked at everyone else, who were just plainfaced, he then pulled the cloak and Ansem landed on the ground. 

"Now dear brother," Sephiroth pulled him up with a type of maniac tone, "How exactly did you give up the stone?"   
Ansem took a deep breath, looking at everyone else, who were basically demanding the same thing, 

"Well...the girl was walking off on her own, then I came and asked her what she thought of life, her blood" Ansem started to drool but Sephiroth slapped him over his head,   
"Oh yes, where was I? I asked her of her life...and she said it was meaningless to say, and I took her blood...but it was weird, she just wouldn't die." Everyone became curious.   
"And...I took out the stone to ask it why, but the stone flew to her forehead and...made her like this," Ansem pointed at Kosui. 

"The stone...fused with her?" Aerith blinked. 

"Okay that would explain that, but why the hell isn't she a vamp?" Riku asked. 

"The stone came from positive energies...so its possible that it had to make sure that she wasn't a vamp." Aerith exclaimed.   
Sora and Kosui was just staring to abise((*needs to learn how to spell*)) 

"So Riku, who is this one?" 

"His name's Sora." Sora then decided, there was more to this then sucking peoples lifes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Am I good, or am I good?   
Riku:Whoo-hoo bigger chapter this time   
A.Molly:That's true at least someone's an angel   
D.molly:Bah!   
Sora:You're insane, you know that   
Me:=^_^= Yup...well R&R 


	3. The Slayers

Hehe, This chapter just struck me! I was thinking of making a comic with the FFVII charaters and reading the reveiws I've gotten, when this idea strucks me!   
D.Molly:Don't worry folks, it has nothing to do with me   
Riku:*looks through my ear to see nothing but a bright light* OUCH!   
A.molly:It's her idea bulb   
Sora:So she doesn't have a brain, but a frequently flash bulb?   
A.Molly:You could say that   
D.molly:Yup   
Me: ;_; Evil ppl...not the stick! What's Au mean? @_@;;; And well...ummm...*forces head down*its because I've been seeing to much brown heads with brown eyes...its stuck in my head   
Riku:You'd need a brain to get something stuck in it   
Me:I hate you...Well I don;t own KH, and some things will be explained her ^.^   
Everyone:YAY!   
Me:9 reveiws gooood =^_^= 

_**Forever Yours**   
III:The Slayers_

Sora walked along with Riku and the other strange beings. Sora had learned that Cloud was prince of demons. But acted more like a cute little cherub, at least that's what Aerith said.   
When Sora asked why she was here, I mean, usually Angel's are enemies with dark beings, Aerith just smiled and hugged the little cherub demon, and said, "Because he's mine! ^_^"   
That of course, like many other's out there, confused Sora. The only that seemed to understand it was Kosui, who was being hugged the stuffing out by Ansem, "My own Heartless, My own Heartless," He sang out.   
Sora then asked what was up with Sephiroth, but Sephiroth glared at him so evilly that Sora didn't want an answer.   
"So...where are we going?" 

"STOP ASKING SO MUCH QUESTIONS!" Riku shouted out suddenly, everyone stopped. 

"Now Riku. That's no way to treat the love of your living dead life." Blushes came from both Sora and Riku. 

"The hell are you talking about!? I just let him live, that's all!" Riku turned around angrily, muttering into the darkness. 

"Riku's so funny when he's in love," Cloud pointed out happily. An angry sigh came from Sephiroth, 

"Let's just keep going." 

"Hey Uncle Ansem?" 

"Yes my Heartless~!" 

"What are the stones?" Ansem suddenly stopped, thinking to himself, which was a dangerous thing to do with a vampire that easily falls on the ground and falls flat on his face. 

"They're the only things that can protect us," Cloud suddenly burst in, seriously. Sora seemed shocked about his serious eyes, they had a weird fury in them.   
Everyone nodded, somehow in the same serious tone. 

"Protect you from what?" Sora asked, peering curiosly. 

"From the Slayers," Riku spoke up, he then made a fist, "They already suspect us, but the stone's make it so we can live peacefully." 

"The Slayers?" Kosui asked, then covered her mouth, "that sounds familiar..." Kosui went into some kind of trance, her forehead deciding to glow a little aqua color. "Daijbou ka?"   
Everyone gathered around, staring intensily, then she shook her head, being her normal chibi self, "What?"   
Everyone then sighed, dissapointed. 

"The Slayers are the one's that want to kill us, send us to hell immediately..." 

"And we don't want that to happen!" Aerith glomped on her chrub demon. 

"You see, in the beginning we," Ansem then looked over at Cloud, "most of us were humans. The problem is that we turned to vampires because the former prince of demon's forced his blood into us," Ansem glared down at the ground, "And since then we'd have to suck the blood of other's to live...either that or be banished to hell."   
"But until Aerith with Cloud came, we were hunted by normal hunters and so, they never stood a chance against us, but..." Ansem then turned around, glaring more at the ground. 

"Let me take over," Sephiroth patted his shoulder with a monotone face, "But then the hunters all came together, then created a light, a light that would destory any darkness that would come in its way, it didn't even care if the being wanted to be normal again, it could serch and destory."   
"And it had found us, only us three managed to escape...thanks to our parents," Sephiroth looked down, as if it was a sign of respect.   
Sephiroth then looked up again, "But that was before Aerith and Cloud came, we'd hide and run as fast as we could, and they'd somehow always catch up to us." 

"But then I told them of the stones, and Cloud being the prince of the demons' helps our side a lot!" Aerith winked. 

"It does?" Sora asked, blinking. 

"Yes a lot," Riku looked down at the blue-eyed(Arigatou for correcting me) bruenette. There was a sudden noise, and someone landed in between the group, it was a fully cloaked figure, nothing showed, except a dripping acid knife.   
"OH SHIT! RUN!" Riku yelled, grabbing Sora and dashing out fastly. Everyone else also ran, except Ansem, who was to stunned.   
In an alley where everyone is   
There's a huge white boom where they were "Damn them, they took Ansem," Sephiroth gritted, "My only family left...DAMN THEM!" 

"Am I correct to assume that was one of the Slayers?" 

"Yes," Riku gritted. There was silence, but then a figure suddely landed in between them, landing on his face, with a girl in his hands. "ANSEM!?" 

"You're alive?" Sephiroth took his brother and hugged him, but then slapped hims silly, "Worry me like that again, and I'll kick your ass to heaven." 

"Isn't that where I want to go?" Ansem whined. 

"How are you alive?" Cloud and Aerith asked at the same time, blinking curiously. Ansem smiled happily and held up Kosui, who was fainted, 

"With my Heartless that's how!" 

"NANI!?(What)" 

"She did something really weird, her forehead glowed again and flashed an aqua light, somehow making the Slayer blind, and helping me escape."   
Everyone stared at the girl with curiosity, 

"So...that's a power of a fused stone...intersting," Aerith smiled, and Sora agreed with her. He also then wondered, how many other stones were there? And what if they went into the hands of the enemies?   
One thing was for sure, this was one short explainotory chapter, 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A.Molly:Where'd that come from?   
Riku:...Where'd the author go?   
D.molly:She moping in her room for making such a short chapter   
A.molly:*nods*   
Sora:Oh is that all   
A.Molly:Well she want's you to R&R 


	4. School Morning

*grins* Sorry I scared you, it was just a show off of some of Kosui's power.   
A.Molly:Kill all the vampires!   
D.Molly:Haven't you been reading the fic?   
Riku:...Sooo...what are you going to do now?   
Sora:Something wacked up, my guess is   
Me:..0.o you could say that, Storm, I woulda but I couldn't find it anywhere...4...YAY! ^^; And like the other three chapters I don't own KH!   
All:*looks at me insaniley* 

_**Forever Yours**   
IV:School Morning_

Sora was lead to a room, what was queer about it, it didn't have any bed or anything, it was just empty.   
"Why's this room-" 

"Empty?" Riku asked, Sora nodded, "Because we don't get sleep at all, unless we're lucky. Then in the morning we go to school."   
Sora blinked, 

"But...Don't most vampires hate light?" 

"Most, we're not like most, see ya in the morning," Riku said, walking out the room and shutting the room. Sora could hear Ansem's muffled "My own Heartless! YAY!"   
Sora sat down, in the corner, feeling tired and not tired at the same time. He gave in, wanting all of this to be a dream, except for the kiss.   
???   
Is it all a dream? Is anything real? Please...tell me...its a dream, I can't take any more pain. My heart hurts. Something's wrong...there's no light. It's to dark.   
This has to be a dream, please make it stop. Please make this horrid nightmare stop..._Please._ Wait, what's that? Light?   
No wait...its some type of light...but not true light. Aqua? What's going on? I'm so confused...Why's it suddenly getting hot in here? Someone...please...   
Where Sora is   
"Sora, Sora, Sora, Wake up Sora, you sleepy head," Sora's eyes opened to see his mother. His mother had shoulder lengh hair and and brown eyes, she smiled, "Sora please wake up, you need to get ready for school." 

"Just five more minutes, Mom." Sora murmered quietly. 

"Let me guess, you think what happened last night was just a dream...Sorry Sora, you better get up before I get Sephiroth to kick your butt up," Sora then came into focus who was talking to him.   
It was Aerith, then he found out that he was flouting in the air, as though he was on some bed. He immediately fell down. Sora stood up, rubbing his head from the quick pain he felt when he landed.   
"Now come on, get dressed, you need to go to school." Aerith said, lightly stepping out. Sora blinked and found a bundle of clothes on the ground.   
Riku, Ansem(with Kosui in his hand), Cloud and Sephiroth were drinking from a cherry coke. 

"What's taking Sora so long?" Riku asked, peering as Aerith came out of the bedroom, then she headed to the kitchen. 

"Cloud, your woman needs to learn some manners," Sephiroth put plainly. Cloud blushed and almost choked on his coke, 

"Oh she's not mine..." Cloud blushed, as Sephiroth slapped his back so he could breath. 

"Is that why Aerith said you were hers?" Kosui grinned, with a little maturity in her voice. 

"Oh I'm hers, she's not mine though. I can't have her, she's an angel." Cloud took another gulp from his soda, peering down at the chibi, who just watched him like an insect.   
'Why is she staring?' Cloud asked himself, but then he saw her eyes flash a quick color and she turned her face, to a door opening. Sora came out, dressed up in blue jeans and a black shirt.   
Riku blinked, 'Wow...he looks...' No word popped in his mind that he'd want to say in his own mind, 'Why am I thinking of all of this!?' Riku stuffed and blushed just a bit.   
Aerith suddenly came up, nodded at Sora in approval, then forced everyone brown baggies, and forced them out of the small house.   
Everyone blinked as the door came to a big slam. Sora blinked then looked up to see the sun, he twitched from its brightness, but then felt a small hand, he looked down to find Kosui. 

"The sun's pretty isn't it?" Kosui smiled at Sora, 

"Yeah it is." Sora grinned back, only problem, he had small fangs in the smile. 

"Sora, you're going to have to stop smiling, unless you want us dead and in hell," Ansem perked up, grinning back. 

"You should be talking Ansem," Sephiroth used his brother as a elbow stand ((I do that to my siblings a LOT XD They're so much smaller then me XD))   
"But he's right, Sora, you can't go around smiling, or stuff that'll show your a vamp." 

"Well what about you, mister black wing," Sora asked, pointing at Sephiroth's appendenge. He shurgged and it withdrew. Sora gasped at him then pointed at Sephiroth, his head towards Riku, "Can't we go that with out fangs?"   
Riku shook his head as Sora just stared with awe. 

"C'mon, We can't be late this time, or Ms.Nyuki will get so pissed it wouldn't be funny," Ansem sighed, "It would be our 10th time, and she doesn't like even numbers." Sora wondered who Ms.Nyuki was but then followed the three plainly.   
As Sora walked with them, he saw turns that looked familiar, streets that were crouded with the same cars, people on the sidewalks waiting for the light to turn green, all the same...wait, 

"Hey, where's this school anyway?" 

"Here," Riku replied, plying his arms open to show the school. Sora's eyes widened, it was _his_ school. 

"But..." Sora's eyes kept widening, "This is my school...I've never seen you guy's before yesterday, you couldn't have been going here." 

"Actually we have, we haven't been shown anywhere except for lunchtime, you see," Sephiroth took Sora to the side in a calming way, and he looked over at Riku, who seemed to be glaring, and for some reason his hands were in a position that said, 'Die' Sephiroth grinned insaniely   
"We go to a special class, a class that is for the people with messed up minds." Sephiroth then glared at his brother, "It's his fault we got in it, he started acting insane, reciting Juliet and Romeo stuff as Juliet and they decided he was sane yet insane."   
"Then he told them about _us_" Sephiroth gritted with venom, and took Ansem's small scarf before he could get any closer to the school with his Heartless, "so today he's going to refer you, and you get to keep with us."   
Sora then suddenly glanced at Riku, then he saw Riku nodding, 

"Ummm...okay." Ansem grinned, Sora then looked at Cloud, he was just staring at the school, his weird colored eyes seemed out of focus. Everyone marched in, the only one's that seemed relunctunt was Cloud and Kosui.   
Sora noticed something about the two, their eyes were a sad color, and a sad look. He walked to the twom "C'mon, let's go! Otherwise we'll get Ansem in trouble! And don't forget a smile!" Sora put his head up then flashed the biggest silliest grin you ever saw.   
Kosui started to laugh happily then followed after her Uncle Ansem. ((:P Cuteness)) Cloud however was still silent, staring at the school. Sora's smiled drooped, "What's wrong Cloud?" 

"...Nothing. Let's just go." Cloud silently walked through, then Sora started to wonder, how was this little Cherub...Aerith's and the prince of all Demons...How? Especially when it was clear that Cloud was to...to...silly to be anything but himself.   
God was both cruel, confusing, and fair at the same time sometimes. Sora wondered, then he looked up, seeing the bright heavens and cheerful sun.   
Sora then closed his eyes to feel more tune with the wind, he then silently walked in, after his vampire friends.   
In A Dark Corner   
A short haired brunette watched as Sora entered in the school, he glared. "Why do vampires have to be everywhere?" His name is Leon. It was Squall until an incident that happened between him and a certain vampire.   
"Yuffie, you'll pay," Leon glared, and silently walked into the school in his regular clothes.   
In a coffin   
Yuffie was like other vampires however, she was sleeping in the coffin, and she felt so tired, she had been crying tears. She had been trying to find her love, Squall, but she couldn't find him anywhere.   
"Oh Squall...what has happened to you?" Yuffie cried out in her sleep.   
Inside a classroom   
Sora was met with a grinning mask, he jumped back and blinked wildly, "What the hell are you!?" He yelled out. 

"Not what young man," the mask laughed out, "who." The mask came off and it was a sane looking woman, she had red hair and black eyes. She grinned, "I am Ms.Nyuki, the teacher of this special I.A.M." Ms.Nyuki turned around and checked something on a board,   
"That makes for your surprised attack." Sora just blinked at her weirdly as Cloud went off to sit next to the others.   
"So you'll be joining in this class, well there's only two things I can't tolerate." Ms.Nyuki's tone turned insane, "Tardies and jocks." Sora had expected the tardieness but jocks?   
Sora just stared at her as though she was insane. Then another came up, It was a girl, about Sora's age, she had long black hair and blue eyes. She held out her hand, 

"Hello Sora! I'm Mary!" ((Can we guess who this is? =^_^=)) "And I'll be showing you around!"   
Sora was going to ask, around what, but thought better as he saw evil looking people, it had scared him...badly. 

"Ummm...no thanks, I'm going to sit by my friends." Sora pointed his thumb at them and the girl's eyes seemed to sparkles, 

"Great! I'll sit with you!" Mary grinned happily. Sora shrugged and was about to sit next to Ansem when Mary snatched the sit faster then a marmoset. Sora blinked serveral times then sat next to Riku. 

"Today class, we're going to discuss Fires. Now, Ansem tell me if you like fires or not? And for what reason."   
Ansem's eyes seemed to brighten, "Well I like fire, because it burns things!" 

"WRONG ANSWER! Mary give him a kiss!" 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ansem screeched, running across the room like he was on fire, with Mary chasing him with puffy lips. 

"Are you sure Ansem's sane?" Sora asked as Kosui got up to chase after Mary and Ansem. 

"Oh we're still questioning that," Sephiroth just stared, watching as Ansem crashed into a wall and Mary had got her kiss. Ansem had came back, with lipstick on his cheek and Mary at the other table, winking. 

"God is soooooooooooooo mean," Ansem moaned, trying to wipe the lipstick off. Ms.Nyuki smiled as Ansem's torment, Sora was positive that she was insane. 

"Okay now, Sora, you tell me why you like fire." Sora then started to think, he had to think like he was just a bit insnae. 

"I don't like fire," Everyone in the class gasped, except for everyone near Sora, who just stared.   
"Except when it burns things." Ms.Nyuki stared at Sora for a while then grinned evilly and pointed at Riku, 

"You kiss him!" Blushes/heat came from the two, 

"A-a-a-a-a-a" Riku stammered. 

"What my associate is trying to ask," Cloud smirked, "is why would he do that? After all they're the same gender." 

"Because I think they look cute together, that and I can't resist my Esper side." Sora serched his mind for the word Esper and found only one genre, Final Fantasy VI.   
((I **LOVE** that game, here in America its known as FFIII but in Japan its VI XD The game is just to awesome.))   
Now Sora knew why this class was hidden, Sora knew why he didn't come withen any inches of it. It was just to insane...and yet all made to much sense.   
This place was scary. 'I have got to get out of her' Sora blushed. "Go on, kiss!" Ms.Nyuki yelled, "Or you both will get an F and have to spend time with the cheerleaders."   
For some reason that didn't sound as bad as Sora thought it was supposed, "And you're going to be their footstands." Now that sounded like it hurt, maybe it was something about breaking backs he had heard way to much...   
Sora was doomed either way, he sighed then turned to Riku, who was still stammering and blushing and forced a big whooper! 

"Uncle Ansem, when are they going to pull apart?" 

"Dunno, they have to breath sometime though." 

"Blackmail!" Sephiroth grinned, serching for a camra. 

"Well Aerith will be happy to hear this," Cloud just blinked then hit both of them on the head, "You guy's do need to breath."   
And breath they did, fast, hard and lustful for more >)   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

^_^ A longer chapter! And its funny!   
A.molly:I guess humor is good   
Riku and Sora:...you're evil   
D.molly:And insane oxo;   
Me:R&R please! ^_^ 


	5. Food Fight

*smiles at all the reveiws then looks at InvaderFrost in a scared way*...Now you...you scare me, first you say you hate Riku/Sora fics, which I can understand, I once wasn't a YAIO person myself, but Yu-Gi-Oh converted me >)...which I shall do to you, bwhahahaha...err...where was I?   
A.molly:InvaderFrost scarying you   
Me:Ah Right, then you say my's oringinal (I love it when THAT happens) And creepy   
D.molly:For some reason I don't think its creepy enough   
Riku:*looks through my ear*...Oh right I forgot, she doesn't have a brain   
Sora:Being blonde can take a lot out of her   
Me:*anime temple mark*...*gritted tone* Anyway then you add me to your favorites...well...that's the summery right? Oh yes *grins happily* ARIGATOU!   
Riku and Sora:-.-+ She's happy now   
D.Molly:Yippie   
A.Molly:She doesn't own KH   
Me:*glares at all of them* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? 

_**Forever Yours**_   
V:Food Fight!

Sora and Riku were seperated after the kiss. Everyone wanted them to breath longer then 5 seconds. ((lol XD))   
Riku grew immediately so grumpy that Ansem was the only one insane enough not to move away from him.   
Sora was forced to sit with Mary. Who was staring at Ansem with anticipation. Sora looked over at Riku, who seemed very, very grumpy. He had a little steam blowing from his ears.   
"Why do you keep staring at Ansem?" Sora asked the girl caustiously, but she ignored. Sora then saw hearts in her eyes. Oh boy, this girl's got it **bad**   
'Best of luck for her,' Sora put in his mind. He then groaned for the 15th time that morning. 

"STOP GROANING!" Ms.Nyuki screeched, glaring at the vamp. Sora fell out of his seat in surprise.   
Meanwhile Sephiroth and Cloud were just staring at the two's behavior, 

"Do you think I should tell them anything about vampire bonding?" Cloud asked, looking at Sephiroth with a plain face.   
Sephiroth just looked at Riku, who was probably about to kill the teacher, he grinned, 

"Nah I think they can find out on their own." Sephiroth grinned insaniely. And Unfortunely Cloud believed him.   
The bell then suddenly rang. Lunch-time, everyone ran out, very fast. Ansem being in front of the line, Kosui being dragged with him.   
And it was Ansem that already got them their seats, and was already eating a bloody steak? e_e;; 

"Ansem why are you eating that?" Sora asked, taking a seat next to Riku. 

"The closest thing to blood without anyone getting suspcious." Ansem cut it properly and took a bit out of it, "You'll have one too."   
He was right, and Sora just stared as a paper plane flew over their table and somehow got swept back and hit Sora on the back of the head. 

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?" Riku stood up enraged. Everyone (with the exception of Sora) had to tackle Riku, before he went off trying to blow the whole school.   
Sora peeked down to see the paper plane had somehow turned into just a regular envelope. Sora just looked down, bewildered.   
A hacking sound came from Ansem, Sephiroth had to slap his back to whatever had happened. 

"No...it's not that," Ansem coughed some more, his eyes going blurry, "I smell perfume...a lot of it..." Ansem then fainted out straight on the ground. Riku looked back to the enveloupe and smelled the perfume from there. 

"Why did Uncle Ansem faint?" Kosui asked, poking at her 'uncle'. 

"He's a bit of asmatic." Sephiroth sighed. Riku picked the letter up then glared as it said, "To Sora." Riku's face turned to Sora who was staring down at Ansem. 

"Oh Sora..." Riku taunted, waving the letter over his head. Sora's eye's went up to spot the envelope and he made a grab for it, but Riku pulled away, slowly opening it. Sora didn't mind...much, he had a horrible feeling about that letter.   
And Riku's not supposed to see something that was adressed to him with a omnious feeling. 

"Hey Riku...why don't you let me see that?" Sora held up a hand from the ground. Riku's urge to give it back was high, but now as high to play with his mate...   
'Wait a minute, why did I think mate...God help me' Riku glimpsed down, 

"No I think I'll read it first." And he ripped it open, perfume aeroma spraying everywhere. Everyone, in spite of not being asmetic, started to cough very hard. 

"Ugh! It's like smokescreen theives used in the old days!" Sephiroth exclaimed. 

"God I hate it when you're right!" Ansem came up, with something covering his nose and mouth, glomoped on his older brother to get him out of the smoke.   
Which Sephiroth did, being the older brother. The smoke dyed down, and Riku had dropped the letter and was glaring at a girl with red/brown hair, who was looking back, expencticily. 

"Gees Kairi, how much perfume did you put in that letter, Lenny and some of the other computer nerds are nearly dying." 

"I didn't think it was that much." 

"IT WAS A LOT YOU BITCH!" Ansem screamed, only to be pulled down by Sephiroth and Ms.Nyuki coming up with a mallet in her hand, 

"Who cussed?" Everyone's eyes went wide and just stared then Ms.Nyuki went away. 

"Arigatou (thank you) Sephiroth." 

"I don't want you to die by a mallet from a teacher," Sephiroth got back up, and dragged his brother along, who was smiling, "save that job for your wife."   
'Okay, things are going insane again, how nice," Sora had a -.- look on his face. But he recovered and went for the letter. 

Dear Sora,   
I am so dreadfully sorry about last night, forgive me?   
Let's be Boy and Girl Friend again.   
-Your love, Kairi 

Sora felt like puking. "No way am I going to go back to her," Sora tore up the letter. He heard gasping of jocks.   
Oh yeah, Kairi was a prep, a stupid nonchalent prep! And the jocks hated it when she was "challenged"   
Sora stuck his tongue out like a premature young adult and humphed and looked up, facing the other way, away from Kairi.   
Kairi groweled lowly, okay now that was freaky. Sora looked back with a small look of fear then saw a dark aura around Kairi. "Eep."   
Sora ran off with Kairi chasing after him, only to be stopped by Riku. Riku grinned lowly at Kairi, Kairi gasped. 

"Doh! Riku you're showing your fangs!" Cloud yelled out. Riku ignored and picked up Kairi as though she was mouse, 

"He's mine, got it?" 

"ooo, gay fags." 

"Can I kill her, pllleease?" Riku asked abruptly. 

"Sure, then we can go to jail and rot and live where father lives to torture and experiment on poor souls." Riku smiled happily, Cloud spat out. "NO! You can't kill her!"   
Riku then frowned, and dropped Kairi and kicked her off. And started to leave with Sora.   
But then Riku saw a big tomato flung across his head and hit one of the jocks, 

"HAVE FUN RIKU AND SORA!" Ansem yelled from the doorway and ran away. Then a food fight started, 

"ANSEM! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Riku yelled, trying to dodge the meat accersories. 

"Not if I get there first." Sephiroth growled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ 

Okay, shot, but important chapter for the future.   
A.Molly:Really?   
Riku:She called us fags   
Sora:>> *gets a stake* Let's go and kill her   
D.Molly:She's not a vampire   
Sora:Then what is she   
Me:>) You'll find out...R&R 


	6. Raped

  
WHOO-HOO! *jumps up and down* I've finally got a flame! A FLAME! *Jumps up and down happily*   
Riku and Sora: *look at me like I'm crazy*   
A.Molly: Flames seem to make her happy...   
Sora: Why?   
D.Molly: Because she takes it like a complement, that and she somehow thinks it gives her story more of an edge   
Riku:...she is insane   
A.Molly: We coulda told you that a long time ago.   
Me: I agree Riku is a kick butt character! ^_^ But you never know, it _could_ happen, of course not in the game...at least in the game of U.S of A, but that's what Fanfictions are for! Can I hear a cheer for that one!?   
There's a blank silence and crickets chirping until Riku squashes them.   
Riku:I've always wanted to do that   
Sora: Right Riku   
Me:^_^ Bwhehehe I am sick aren't I? Well I did make them into vampires because well...Sephiroth with the black raven like wings, Cloud with his cute little bat wing,   
A.Molly:Of which you didn't get to see until the second time you battled him.   
D.molly: Yup, she was like "Why is Cloud flying...DUDE! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"   
Me: Anyway thanks for the flame and the all of you others! ^_^ Especially you Michelle. And your reveiw has inspired me to be much much more happier! So if the person who thought I was sick thne read her letter please >) I'm sure you'll be very happy...bwhahaha...   
Sora and Riku:*ver scaered holding each other*   
A.Molly:...She don't own KH! 

**_Forever Yours_**   
VI: Raped

Sephiroth was currently beating up on his brother; Sora and Riku waited their turn, after all, related terms first. 

"OUCH! STOP! PLLLEEEAAASEEE!" Ansem cried out. Everyone on the playground watched Ansem being beat up, it was always amusing.   
But today there was a different tune in Ansem's screams, something that wasn't amusing. Leon stepped up behind Sephiroth, 

"Excuse me." 

"Not now, can't you see I'm tormenting my brother?" 

"Yes and that is the point." Poor Leon, he was forced to be the hall monitor person for this week, and he would follow the rules, even if he hated to.   
He only saw Sephiroth wave his hand in dismay, Leon grinned evilly and took a small dagger from his side pocket and aimed it right at Sephiroth's head. 

"SEPHIROTH! WATCH OUT!" Cloud tackled Leon then that resulted out into a bloody fight. There was a big silence running about as Leon arched his knife, whiched in result, and scratched Cloud on the face.   
Cloud hissed, and punched Leon in the face, resulting a bloody nose. Then Cloud starting to get dirty, his eyes glowed a horrid red and he took the knife away from Leon's hands and made a plunge. 

"CLOUD!" An exhausted voice came from the gates. Cloud stopped within an inch of Leon's skull, he turned back to see Aerith. Cloud then realized what he was doing.   
He got off in fear of himself. 

"Damn mako..." Cloud breathed, backing up to Aerith. 

"Cloud are you..." Aerith looked around to see every boy staring at her, oh that's right, angel's have pheromones that attract humans..."shit." ((Good Lord, she said a cuss!))   
They started walking to her like a zombie. "Get away," Aerith said calmly, they ignored her plight.   
Cloud didn't however; he glared at all of them, a face of predatory. They hesitated but a jock kept walking.   
Cloud grinned, Sora could feel that there was going to be a blood battle, and Cloud was going to be the horrible victor.   
_This, Sora, is why...why Cloud is the prince of demons _a voice said in Sora's head.   
Sora had no time to worry; he had to save the pathetic humans. Sora ran in front of them blocking them closer to Cloud and Aerith. 

"STOP!" Another plight ignored. Sora glared then he closed his eyes, his hand reached the sky then a glow appeared around it.   
There was a little cling and a big key appeared in his hands. Sora swung it around, and grinned at his enemies. The jocks stopped in fear, I mean, come on! It's a huge freaking key; you have to be scared of it.   
"You'd be safer if you didn't take another step." Sora smiled at the poor mortals. They took off like little babies.

"Sora, what the hell is that!?" Riku yelled off, pointing at the key. Sora shrugged, it just appeared in his hand.

"Let's get out of here, before the principal comes," Ansem said quietly from his brother's arms. Silence reigned among them.   
As they walked back to their homeplace Sora wondered quietly. Was Leon one of the slayers? As though Riku read his mind, 

"No, slayers never come after us in the light, just the darkness, so now one can hear our screams."   
Ansem twitched. He was unpleasently hearing the screams of the past.   
As they continued, slowly but somehow quickly against the time marching. 

"Cloud?" 

"Yeah?" Cloud looked back at Sora who had beckoned him. 

"What was it that you said about Mako eariler?" ((Okay I'm putting a little of FFVII plot in this No HoJo won't be Sephiroth's father X_x that scared me way to much...IT'S NOT FAIR I TELLS YOU!))   
Cloud stopped then looked at Sora straight in the eye with, his weird colored eyes flashing angrily. 

"Nothing." And that was it. Sora then looked over quickly at Sephiroth who had somehow reacted against Cloud's angerness. Confusion wrote on his face but he chose to ignore it.   
They had somehow suddenely got home, and Aerith was the first to walk in, she did a shhh sign and they tip toed in.   
Riku glared at Sora to keep quiet. In which Sora did, tiptoeing quietly. And Sora had big feet for someone of his age ((Sora:HEY! Me:X_x what? Its true?))   
"Aerith...why do we have to be quiet?" Cloud asked silently. Aerith then had the sudden urge to slap Cloud, and she did. 

"Opps, sorry, you see there's some angel's around here that are a little nervous about you being around me." Aerith smiled nervously. 

Cloud blinked, "Why? I wouldn't do anything to you, after all you're an angel, I don't de-" But Cloud was interrupted by giggles. He blinked, "What's that?"   
Just then two angels came flying down, Sephiroth hissed and Ansem hid behind his brother, while Sora hid behind Riku who just twitched within their light. 

"We have no burden with you four, you'll most likely go to hell, so we don't care, anyway, Aerith are you sure you want..._this_ to be your cherub?" The angel talking had long green hair, as though it was to be tuned in nature.   
Aerith smiled again, nervously. 

"I...I...I am not sure." 

"Well at least get a decent angel." Cloud pouted, he was confused about whatever they were talking about.   
The vampires decided to go back into the corner, so they couldn't see the light. Cause we all know how bright Light is.   
The other angel had bright short bowl cutted hair that was white, Their wings were out fully, Aerith didn't join in this. 

"Why should I? All the angel men up there are jerks," Aerith glared at her counterparts. They just shook their heads, 

"Well you do know that you have only until the full moon to choose." Aerith blushed slightly, 

"Yeah, yeah..." The angel's then nodded and dissapeared. 

"Aerith...what did they mean by that?" Aerith blushed, 

"Ummm ^^;...you can wonder about that later, so...why don't we have a decent lunch?" 

"Aerith," Sephiroth glared at the angel, "Are you sure you don't want to tell Cloud about it." Sephiroth once again glared over at her. Aerith smiled gentily at Sephiroth, 

"Later." Silence became apparent 

"...Now what was that about a decent lunch?" Ansem said with his fangs pointed out, "I could use one since Sephiroth beated it out of me." 

"Now what did you do this time Ansem?" 

"I started a food fight that they got involved in." 

"Which reminds me," Riku said, cracking one of his knuckles, "My turn." 

"OH NO!" Everyone laughed as Riku chased Ansem around the room, but Sora could tell. Only his laugh was true, and so was Ansem's screams but that's besides the point.   
Later, in the darkness   
Riku was going to show Sora how to hunt and then kill the prey. It would be Sora's first night and Riku was excited for some reason. He was alone with Sora.   
It made Riku feel naughty. ((XD lol)) He walked with Sora, who was looking around the surrounding area. Riku grinned lowly and put his arm around Sora's waist. He could feel the hot instensity of Sora's flushin face. 

"R-R-R-" He was interrupted by a small kiss on the lips. Sora blushed some more, even though it was established eariler that they liked each other.   
Riku chuckled as Sora struggled, he was so cute. XD As every fangirl of Sora would say, but not in the same way. More seductive. And that is why we love Riku XD   
Riku pushed his body against Sora, who fitted perfectly, Sora blushed, first he was unsure what to do and well...it was a little more then awkard. Riku kissed his neck with small little pecks.   
Sora moaned at this, it felt so light and great against his skin. "Riku..." Riku laughed silently, he felt against the pat of Sora's chest but there was an awkard movement and a scream.   
They both regonised this scream, it was Ansem's. 

"Shit, I hope it isn't a slayer," Riku growled, and started to run on the rooftops very agile. Sora however hadn't gotten the use of his vampire powers, he just ran on the ground.   
Riku got there and saw Ansem crying, "What the hell happened!?" Riku screamed at the striken vampire. 

"Kosui..." Ansem held up a letter. 

Dear Uncle Ansem,   
Excuse me if anything's misspelled but I'm still new at this writing thing,   
Anyway Uncle Ansem, I am going off to look for the stones   
I don't want any slayers going after you. I love you all so very much already,   
And if getting the stones are the way to protect you, then I will   
Bye bye Uncle Ansem   
~Kosui. 

Silence became a friend once again. "Kosui..." Ansem cried, "She can't survive out there? Hell who knows what kind of creeps are out there." 

"I do..." Aerith came down from the sky, glaring evilly at the paper. Sora was surprised at this glare. 

"Then shall we go find her?" Cloud asked. 

"Let's." Sephiroth nodded and picked up his broken brother. As they searched there was another scream. 

"Kosui..." Ansem ran out of his brother's arms and faster then any vampire had shown so far. Sephritoh and Aerith started after him with their wings and passed him. But when they got there 

"Oh...dear..." Aerith stepped back, blood ran down the alley, white covered part. 

"God!" Sephiroth yelled, "Ansem must not see this!" Down the ally was a broken Kosui, bloody and torn, also naked.   
In her hand she clutched something, crying tears like the child she was. 

"KOSUI!" Ansem screamed, racing up the ally and embracing the broken child. Tears came from her eyes,   
she then held up what was in her hand. A red stone. "Kosui..." Ansem took the stone and still covered the girl, "You idiot..."   
He held her, "She won't be able to speak for the rest of her life..." Ansem frowned, still holding the girl. His eyes darkend, "However, I will kill the one who did this. Somehow Kosui..."   
Sora felt so twisted in the inside, Why was this happening to them? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*shudders* I can't believe I did something like that   
D.molly:^^ You're so evil   
A.Molly:*growls with frying pan*   
Riku:...that had better be part of the plot in the future   
Sora:*is scared again, still glomped on Riku*...none of that will happen to us will it?   
Me:Dunno...R&R 


	7. Going to the depth's of hell

*sighs* Not much reveiws, but I don't blame the...reveiwers   
Riku:*sarcastic gasp* You had to think!   
Sora:^.^ Come on now Riku, you shouldn't be so mean...that and well she is you on the KH test   
Riku:Don't remind me   
Me:...Where's A & D   
Sora:Hey, you don't think they'd do...you know   
Me:*slaps Sora silly only to get hurt by Riku's sword* Ow, reminder never to do that again...nnnyways, no!   
Sora:Why not, Opposite's usually attract   
Me:Not in this horrible case!   
Riku:Well can't we have our fantasys?   
Me:Not around me you can! I have a sword too! It's called the Masamune!   
Riku:You stole that didn't you?   
Me:Hell ya! You suggest a different way to!   
Riku:*sighs*   
Sora:^^; M-chan the A/G fan does not own KH 

_**Forever Yours**   
VII:Going to the Depth's of Hell_

Ansem had been quiet, all that time. Even the teacher ((it's the next day 0.o okay!?)) was getting a little worried.   
What went through Ansem's mind was unknown, but it was dark enough to have circle's around his eyes.   
"Today class," Ms.Nyuki said quietly, "We'll be going to the mental instatution." Everyone except our little known group cheered.   
As they had gotten on the bus, Ansem held Kosui close to him, and let no one, and I mean NO one sit next to him.   
He would talk very quietly to Kosui, slowly and sweetly. The child cuddled in the depths of his chest. Aerith had came that day, sitting right next to Cloud, softly speaking to him as was Ansem to Kosui. 

"So what did the angel's mean by that?" Cloud asked, staring quickly at the two. Ansem was heartbroken over this, Cloud blamed the one person he would always blame. His ass wipe father. 

"Well...when an angel reaches a certain age," Cloud wanted to listen, but he couldn't. His mind was concentrated on anger, blood, mako and his father. 'Damn him' Cloud hissed in his mind, 'Why does he have to make everyone's life a blood filled depressing hell?'   
Cloud had recalled the last word Aerith said, 

"A mate?" Aerith blushed, 

"Yes, you see the lord wanted us to feel the...happiness of love...and well that and breeding more angel's would be nice." 

"Don't angel's live forever in heaven? And couldn't God just create more?" Sora had interveined in the coversation, Riku forced him to sit down again, just when the bus was almost controlled by Ms.Nyuki. 

"...Yes well..." She looked up, "God forgive me, the lord is kinda...lazy..." ((*starts praying for life*)) Everyone then suddenely nodded in understandment.   
I mean, God took 7 days to create the whole universe, kinda lazy...right? OH GOD DON'T HURT ME! NNyways getting back to the story 

"So...have any idea who your mate might be, Aerith?" Aerith cursed in her brain, Cloud was somehow to damn innocent for his own good 0.o, Aerith thought nasty thoughts, while she was sure that Cloud was...a blonde beyond any comparison. 

"I think I have an idea," Sephiroth said, standing on the edge of the seat, staring down at Cloud and Aerith. Aerith mused herself, 

"Who?" Sephiroth happily pointed at himself 

"Me." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, and fell down while Sephiroth laughed whole heartily. Aerith stood up and almost grabbed Sephiroth's neck, but Ms.Nyuki got control of of the bus, swerving to the left and Aerith landed in Cloud's lap.   
Cloud blinked at a little blush formed on his face while Aerith didn't want to get out of his lap. 

"Looky! It's santa mommy!" A little kid from up front said, pointing at Cloud. The mother became annoyed and made the boy sit on the other side.   
Aerith growled and took off, muttering to herself, and Sephiroth was glad she didn't try anything. He could tell, that her angel hormone's were making her become...well...an angry girl that had the power to slay everything.   
So Sephiroth was scared for his life, as well as Cloud's. He knew very well that Cloud thought he didn't deserve her, so he acted stupid on purpose, acted as if he was just another 6 year old kid, and would hope that Aerith would get someone else.   
But Aerith was stubborn, as was everyone else in the world, but who am I to say that? She would keep going after Cloud, until she had to die... 'Cloud you will be mine...SHIT WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THAT!?' ((0.o...Excuse me for making Aerith so OOC))   
Sora had fallen asleep, the trip seemed to be taking up...6 hours, in reality it was only 2 hours so far, Riku couldn't help but smirk.   
Sora looked so cute sleeping, against him. Riku grinned at his thoughts, so naughty. Riku kissed Sora lightly on the lips, and expected Sora to wake up like those silly fairy tales, but Sora was a heavy sleeper. 'I'll use that to my advantage' Riku grinned evilly.   
'Riku...shut up' Sora had replied, Riku blinked, looking down at the brown haired bishie. Had he heard what he thought he heard...nah it had to be his imagination. 'hehehe' Dammit it sounded like he really was going insane.   
Riku glared over at Ansem, who was wide awake, darkness surrounded him, still glomped on Kosui. Riku stopped his thought that it was Ansem's fault.   
'Ansem...' Ansem moved around, quietly saying in Kosui's ear, 

"Time to wake up little one, we're here." Kosui rubbed her eyes and struggled for a mewful yawn, the only part you could see her mouth opening.   
Ansem smiled loosily and got up, and walked out there, Kosui stuck in his arms. Aerith and Cloud followed after him and Sephiroth had punched Sora playfully on the arm, but it didn't wake Sora up. So Riku ended up picking him and dragging him to the M.I.   
Riku then wanted to test if that one voice was really insanity, 'God Sora's so heavy, I'm amazed he doesn't show how fat he weighs' Riku thought playfully.   
'I heard that, shut up,' Sora's voice had appeared again in Riku's head. Riku smirked, and put Sora down, and left him on the grass. 'You bum!' Sora opened his eyes and followed right after Riku. So Sora could talk in Riku's mind. Weither Sora knew it or not.   
Riku entered and was overwhelmed with counsoulers. Ms.Nyuki kicked them all, 

"SINGO!" A black man with orange monk clothes came in, blinking as Nyuki was trying to fight them all off. 

"Sui!" 

"Singo...I'll ask this nicely, GET THESE PEOPLE OFF OF US!" Aerith was still trying to defend herself and Cloud was having a little trouble. Sora would have helped by summoning that annoying key, but he was still stuck in the door way.   
'They probably think I'm sane...' 'Sora if that means I look insane, I'll have to hurt you after words' Sora blinked at Riku's reply, 'Why would you want to me...?' Sora puffed out a puppy look, Riku cursed how cute Sora looked. Singo nodded and the men suddenly stopped, Singo ohhmed a lot and they dissapeared.   
The students and our heros were left stunned. 

"Come. Let us explore around," Singo said, smiling peacefully and moving to a way where we should assume that is where all the 'patients' are.   
They walked behind Singo, Ansem decided to lighten up a bit, 

"So where did you learn how to make people dissapear like that?" 

"I'm a buddest good sir, and so when our people would go to war, I learned that tenique and made them dissapear." 

"Wait...war?" Ms.Nyuki whispered in Ansem's ear, Ansem nodded, but still looked unsure. 

"What did Singo mean by war?" Cloud asked the angel. Aerith looked at Singo for a second then nodded, 

"He's an immortal." 

"Really? This'll be the second I've ever met my whole life." Cloud pointed out, looking back at Singo. "I've never really heard of an immortal named Singo." 

"Ahhh...that's because the Lord and your father kept it from mortal life." 

"You mean they actually worked together?" Cloud grew a face of disamay. Aerith just smiled sweetly, 

"And here is a woman who says that she's married to the devil." Cloud's eyes widened happily, 

"Mom!" Everyone looked at him weirdly. He just grinned bashfully, "Is...what I would say if I was her child...hahahaha" Everyone nodded, and kept on. Except Cloud, and he made Sephiroth stay behind.   
Cloud waved through the little door and opened it. Sephiroth's eyes widened, 

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Sephiroth raged through, but then fell down as Cloud was hugging a woman. ((^^; What does Lucrecia look like?)) 

"Hey mom!" 

"Cloud dear! I haven't seen you since the little incident." Cloud laughed, blushing out of his head. Sephiroth blinked, bilwildered. He then grabbed his forehead, yay no fever. Cloud and his mother then started to speak in a different languase.   
Sephiroth was confused beyond confusion. He then slowly walked out the other way and rushed for his friends. Sephiroth had to drag them from the axe pyro manic to get them there.   
Sephiroth moaned as they finally got there, Cloud was still talking hyperly to his 'mother' 

"Cloud!" Cloud moved his head to see the whole gang. 

"Oh hey guys! This here's my mother!" The woman smiled happily, and got up, they backed up. 

"Don't worry I don't bite...at least," She looked at Cloud, who shook his head ^^;, "No I don't bite. So..." She walked up even more, all of them backed up in fear, except for Aerith, who blinked. 

"You're human." 

"Oh my ^^ You must be my daughter in law, I'm so glad young Cloud will get such a nice lady, who's an angel too!" The woman glomped on her 'daughter in law'. Cloud blushed immediately.   
Now his mother was insisting that Aerith was his. Cloud muttered lowly, blushing out of his mind.   
"Yes," The woman got off of Aerith, "so that means the child will be...1/3 demon, 1/3 human and 1/3 angel...of was it 1/4?" The woman started to mutter to herself in confusion. Cloud blushed even more.   
They just stood idealy by, watching the woman march around the room. Ansem put two and two together, 

"Are you really married to the demon?" the woman stopped, and looked at Ansem, who still held Kosui. The woman shook her head, and went near Ansem and patted Kosui's head, 

"You poor dear..." She looked up at Ansem, "Yes. Yes I am married to the demon, whose real name is Hojo." Immediately everyone was sucked in a big crack. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Riku panicked, and Sora glomped on Riku in fear. The woman was screaming weeeeeeee the whole way, Sephiroth pulled out his wing just in case and Aerith did the same.   
Cloud started to mutter lowly. 

"Ahhh, Cloud-chan don't you want to see your father again?" 

"NO WAY FROM WHERE I LIVE!" Cloud shouted back at his mother, who proceeded to scream weeee again.   
They came to a soft landing, well soft for the woman, the other's except Ansem, who had been tripping the whole way down, landed on his feet, Sephiroth and Aerith for their wings.   
But everyone else got hurt. Cloud cursed, wiping the blood from his forehead. Riku moaned, Sora's fat body ((LOL XD couldn't help myself)) was still glomped on him, and they had came with a hard landing.   
The woman serched around, grinning happily and humming a nice tune, and wasn't surprised by the sudden bursting of flames. 

"Please tell me we're not in hell..." Cloud stared at Sephiroth, 

"So smart..." Sephiroth was about to open his mouth to Cloud's sarcasim but Aerith pulled to his ear, 

"_He's in his own home, so don't you think he'd be a little moody? After all this place is consumed by evil, so...that and Cloud didn't want to see his father_."   
Sephiroth nodded, and walked after the woman. Sora got off of Riku's body, but as soon as Riku got up, he glomped again. After all those demon's were giving him looks. And he didn't like those looks.   
Riku moaned and dragged Sora after. Ansem was stuck in his place, terror ran through his veins and he saw the same with Kosui. Ansem was reminded with the slayers while Kosui...well...   
Ansem then followed, glaring ahead. And walking still. They had finally came to a man, who had long black hair, glasses covered his eye color, and he was wearing a professor lab coat. 

"Hojo-chan!" The woman ran to her husband, Hojo looked back, amused. 

"Lucrecia!" Hojo couldn't stop her from glomping on him, and he held the potion away, only problem it dripped on Lucrecia. Lucrecia became a dog like being, she giggled.   
Hojo sighed and converted her back, he then saw everyone walking in. "Ah. Lucrecia, did you bring me new experiments?" Lucrecia giggled, 

"No silly, I wanted to introduce you to your daughter in law, that and help the poor girl who can't speak anymore." Hojo looked at Lucrecia as though she was insane. 

"No test subjects?" Hojo pouted, he had despretely wanted to test something he had made. Hojo then looked up to see Cloud glaring evilly at him, with those glowing blue/green eyes.   
"Cloud! How are you my dear boy?" Cloud growled in one of the most evillest tone. Nearly everyone was surprised at his tone, except for Lucrecia and Hojo.   
"Are you still upset for giving you an overdosage of that mako?" Cloud growled. "I'll take that as a yes." Lucrecia giggled again, and managed to grab Aerith and show her to Hojo.   
"My daughter in law, huh? Ahh, I see you're an angel, how nice. Cloud, you never told me you were intersted in making cross breds" Cloud's eyes spoke all, there was a lot holding him back. Aerith ^^; 

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but could I talk to your son for a moment?" Hojo waved her away and Aerith whispered in Cloud's ear reasurring things.   
Cloud calmed down, and Lucrecia then grabbed Kosui from Ansem's arms. He growled, Lucrecia giggled. Ansem did not trust the person who had made them into vampires.   
Hojo took her and saw the child shiver. 

"Don't worry, I'll just make sure you'll talk again, after all I never like it when someone is mute. I mean what if they come to hell, so I wouldn't be able torture you."   
Kosui shivered in fear, as Hojo put something in her mouth. A red light surrounded her, making her flout, Hojo backed up, he had always hated light. Even if it were hellish light.   
Kosui managed to scream, and Ansem grabbed her from the air before she fell. 

"Kosui, shhh..." Ansem comforted her. She was crying, pain had ran through her veins. Hojo looked over at Sora and the grumbling Riku. 

"Who are you two? Oh wait nevermind," Hojo grinned, "so you're Sora..." Sora blinked at the demon of the underworlds. 

"Yeah..." 

"It's about time! DONALD, GOOFY!" Hojo screamed, and was answered by a funny grumpy voice, 

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. Dammit Goofy, you're not supposed to trip over that!" 

"Sorry Donald," the one called Goofy hyucked. Everyone blinked, as two men came in. Donald had short white hair with a little spiky edge for bangs, he also had blue eyes, and he wore a blue shirt with blue jeans.   
Goofy had dark black hair, black eyes and he had wore a silly looking hat and his entire corsage that he had in KH.   
They were humonoid. 

"Well I guess you must all go now," Hojo turned around, Cloud sighed, he was going to go now. But Sephiroth stopped him, and he had punched Hojo. 

"That's for my whole family!" Sephiroth then punched the demon king again, "And that's for Kosui!" And then he punced Hojo hard enough to knock him down and make him bleed, "AND THAT'S FOR CLOUD!" Sephiroth then became aware of what he had said.   
Silence became apparent, as Sephiroth blushed. Hojo laughed, then he laughed some more, then more. Lucrecia helped her husband up, giggling with him. 

"Hohoho...I'll let you off, this time." Hojo waved them off and kissed his wife on the cheek, "Good bye dear." 

"^^ Bye honey." And they all got sucked up the firey crack. Sora stared at his new companions. Donald and Goofy, how amusing... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I'm weird this way   
Riku and Sora:0.o...well...that was quick...   
A.Molly:Are you implanting Cloud/Sephiroth?   
Me:YOU'RE ALIVE!   
Sora:>> Damn   
Riku:Technically she's a spirit   
D.Molly:^_^ You messed her fun up, hehehe, come Riku, let us go slay some good beings   
Riku:...sounds fun   
Sora:oxo crap...   
Me:^^; R&R! 


	8. Don't Mess With the Prince of Demons

o_p Good evening...or whenever your reading this   
Riku:Where the hell did you get those glasses?   
Sora:She's been playing Xenogears to much   
A:She has Citan's glasses stuck in her mind   
D:I think she enjoy's them   
^_p hehehe, of course I do! *glomps on DisturbedBunny* GOD I THANK YOU THE MOST!   
All:*are stunned*...why!?   
Me:0_p The author gave me the idea of this chapter! I could not think what else to do! But now I can! *smirks happily*   
Riku:I don't think we want to know   
A:Lord may have mercy on the fic   
D:*chackles*   
Me:o_p I think it is safe to conduct that I don't own KH, nor do I own Citan's cool glasses. 

_**Forever Yours**   
VIII:**Dont** Mess with the Prince of Demons_

Everyone had gotten home and unlike the rest of the vampires Donald and Goofy needed beds of comfort.   
Which irratated Aerith enough to waste a couple gold peices ("PRAISE THE LORD! WE'RE RICH!") for a couple of funiture.   
Now when I say couple, I don't mean couch, few beds, blah, blah. I mean a whole place of funiture. Donald had convinced her that someone might stalk into the house and wonder why there isn't anything   
So for Aerith to seem normal, even to theifs, she bought a house full.   
Riku was scowling, he had liked it just fine as it was, standing up and leaning against the wall looking sexy. But that's a little self-concieted, moving on.   
Sephiroth kept peering around nervously, as though expecting someone or something to pounce on him to as the one question that must be on everyone's mind...Will there be a small triangle?   
"Get on with the freaking story!" Donald cried out, Oh right sorry I'm the one typing this, comical relief I guess...that and watching Treasure Plant and much more depressing stories does not help me at all   
Everyone growls suddenly and well, I'll just be typing now, sorry. ^_^;;;   
Anyway Sora decided to sit down on the couches comfortly, then looked at the unique looking humans, 

"I'm going ahead and going to ask this...but...why did Hojo-san," Cloud twitched, no one should respect his damned (literly) father, "give you to me?" Donald shrugged, 

"Something about an ancient pro..." Donald suddenly glared up as though he was being controlled by an unknown sorce, "..._Legend_" He finally said with a phooey tracing the end. 

"And what's that?" Sora asked, his eyebrow raising up. Donald shurgged and watched as Goofy looked around, touching the new bought vases on the counters.   
Aerith smacked Goofy's hand away from the vase, and it landed on the ground with the nice shatter sound. Aerith growled. Everyon stared at her with mild surprise. 

"What? That vase cost me 2% of that gold!" 

"Oh that's expensive," Sephiroth said sarcastically. 

"I'd like to see you spend your money mister "This is for Cloud!" 

"Why you little" 

"STOP!" Cloud said, trying to break the arguing, but he ended up getting hit by the two angered winged beings. They started a heated argument, Cloud was knocked out, and everyone else ran outside afraid of any flame's that may come up.   
And indeed flames came up, the whole place, the only one's that were left in the ashes was a Aerith with white sphere's surrounding her palms and Sephiroth surrounded by fire...that and an extremely ashed Cloud.   
"WILL YOU GUYS CUT THIS SHIT OUT!?" Cloud screeched, surprising both of the winged beings. They stared at the extreamly pissed off prince of demons.   
He had never really cussed, at least not in front of these two. And right now, his eyes were burning with red anger.   
"You're really pissing me off! Stop this foolish fighting! And I'm going to answer you two right now, I will not. And I mean, I will not! FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE!" Silence sprang between the two beings.   
They both stared at Cloud, who just started to calm down, he then stared silently back, then turned around and went inside the half ashen house. 

"Cloud..." Aerith said, a frown coming from her face. Ansem watched as his older brother just looked sad. Ansem sighed and followed after Cloud into the ashen house.   
Riku had to drag Sora back in, because Sora was a little afraid to go between the two. Riku shot a quick glance at the heartbroken Aerith and sad Sephiroth, and felt pity, as he dragged Sora all the way in.   
Allll the way to night time   
Riku needed to get energy off, he didn't know how, but there was so much energy bursting in his veins. He stared at the intraining vampire, at least he was running faster then normally. 

"Hurry up," Riku said, jumping off to meet a roof at his feet. He looked back to see Sora, who had gotten a decent running start, running through the air. Riku's eyes then widened as he saw Donald and Goofy follow after him.   
"What.are.you.doing.here?" Riku asked, glaring at the unknown species, who had just landed on the roof. They both stared at him with frightend eyes. 

"Oh, hi Riku, we'd just thought we'd follow Sora. You know prote-" Goofy was suddenely elbowed in the stomach by Donald, who was smiling uneasily. 

"What was that?" Riku surrrounded the two with a smirk, "I couldn't quite hear you." They both ^^; and then suddenely disappeared, Riku then heard a giggle.   
"What's so funny?" Riku asked, staring at his counter part. Sora blinked, then looked around, 

"That wasn't me." Riku blinked, then he blinked again, then glared out on the night sky. Sora scooted closer to Riku, "You think somethings out there?" Sora asked, blinking to try and see anything. 

"Yeah...another vampire." 

"Wow! You're good at guessing!" Riku stared at the direction it came from, and out from a big showy pile of white clouds, came a brown short haired vampire. She looked older then the two youth's in front of her, she was wearing a billowly cloak that covered some of her other nice clothing.   
Sora blinked at the new person in front of the two, Riku held Sora's hand protectivly. "Hiya! I'm Yuffie! What about you..." Yuffie suddenely stopped to stare out in the middle of nowhere. Riku blinked and became confused by this, then he glared at the fact that there was Ansem, staring with big bright eyes.   
Riku glared at the wide eyed Ansem, who was blinking, then he got up and jumped to the same rooftop as they all were on. He held out his hand, 

"HI! I'm Ansem! You can call me Ansem-kun though, I really don't mind." 

"Mind my ass, Ansem what the hell are you doing here?" Riku asked, glaring at the other, nice, polite, insane vampire. Yuffie blinked at Riku's sudden voice, 

"Oh I just thought I'd follow you guys, just in case you tried to do anything." Ansem smiled, almost snickering. 

"What would Kosui say?" Sora asked, thinking that the vampire should be ashamed that Riku would do anything. Ansem opened his huge cloak, and in it was Kosui, smiling brightly with big happy eyes. "...Nevermind." Sora sighed. 

"So...who are you guys? And whatcha doing in a place like this?" She asked, fingering her hand into the open darkness with all the roof tops. 

"I always come around this place." 

"That's weird, this is the first time I've seen you..." Yuffie blinked, honestly. And Riku shilvered, no vampire can be **that** cheery.   
Riku then stared at the cloak that had kind of been withdrawn, Yuffie had a small green tang top wit ha collar neck, and she also had small khaki (("Because khaki is wacky!" - Quote from Cousin Skeeter)) jean/shorts. 

"We always come around this time though," Riku said, plainly, and that was the wholesome truth...then again he has been missing some meals lately because of the troubles that have been going on, but that was no excuse of why Riku hasn't seen her before.   
His stomach slightly growled in remindence, "If you will excuse me I need food." Riku said, slightly glaring at Ansem, who was pouting at himself being discovered, and took Sora's hand and started to drag him along. 

"Oh yeah, before you go, becareful of some brunette, please?" Yuffie asked, staring at the two. Riku blinked then turned around, 

"No problem, it's already got me into enough trouble." 

"HEY!" Sora yelled, blushing slightly. 

"I'm kidding," Riku laughed slightly and took off. Yuffie nodded, then stared at Ansem. 

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" She suddenely said, uncharactiscally. Ansem frowned, then started to jump from the rooftops. 

"That's what you get for being nice," Ansem grumbled under his breath on the night. 

In the morning

Riku woke up, his hair slightly messed up, wish made everyone spew out whatever they were drinking. 

"Gees Riku, did Sora already f---," Riku threw a pillow in Sephiroth's face, twitching slightly, 

"No I just had a bad night." 

"Being Sora's," Riku had taken the time to sit next to Sephiroth, and punched him in the face. 

"No that's not it." 

"Morning!" Sora came in, cheerfully, smiling, making Riku's angered mood, just a little happier. 

"Oh good morning Sora, it's nice to see you awake early...not that it matters, you guys can't go to school until we find more about that Leon fello," Aerith said, first her tone was happy but then it became depressed anger. There was a sudden squeaking, and Aerith turned to the window.   
And to everyone's displeasure, it was a foodtaking squirrel, and it was chittering happily in **Aerith's** kitchen. Now if Aerith hadn't been a moody angel in the morning,   
Especially after being bascially being dumped by Cloud, and the fact that she was going to die by the next full moon, did not make her any happier. So she took the mightest weapon known to womankind.   
And banged the squirrel right smack on the head, and with the frying pan she scooped it up, and cast fire on it. Everyone stared at her, as it started to burn to a nice crispy color.   
"What?" She asked, glaring at all the men, who sweatdropped in responce. 

"So what are we going to do all day?" Donald asked, already seeminly bored. And no one bored him, the only amusement that was there was that Aerith was actually eating the squirrel, which in her claims tasted, "Nice and crispy..."   
Sora sat next to Donald, also completly bored. "Don't you have any games?" Donald asked, then stared at the T.V, which had no gaming system whatsoever attached to it.   
Sora also missed games, especially all the Zelda games. Though very confusing because of the puzzles, he still liked the challenge.   
Donald suddenely an idea, he was there when Cloud was extreamly pissed to say all those things...and he was there to see the heartbroken Aerith and Sephiroth, needless to say, Donald came from HoJo's mind...therefore making him evil.   
Donald took Goofy away from the blank t.v, because everyone else had no idea what to do with it, and smiled evilly. 

"What is it Donald?" Goofy asked, very curious. Donald smiled wickly, 

"Goofy I have an idea, an idea that'll assure us two with laughter for the rest of our lives." Silence ran between the two for a second, then, 

"Oh no, Donald. I am not, and I mean I am **not** going into one of your scheams. What you think of laughter, and what I think of laughter is a completely different thing." 

"But it'll make everyone else laugh too." Donald said. Goofy paused for a second, 

"Your not lying are you?" Goofy asked, with a warly eye. 

"Now Goofy," Donald took his back with one hand, "Why would I lie to you? You my best friend of them all?" Behind Donald's back was another hand, and its finger's were crossed. 

"...Well if your not lying." 

"Of course not my friend." Donald said, as Goofy walked off, and Donald basically sprang out demon horns.   
"Let's have fun with this little triangle." Now it was later, Donald had explained Goofy the plan, and it was about to start.   
Everyone was sitting on the couch bored out of their minds, and Cloud was slightly fidgeting. 

"So...how did your guys night go last night?" Cloud asked, trying to start a conversation, which wasn't working that well. 

"We met a vampire." Sora replied, Cloud blinked, 

"Really? What was their name." Sora opened his mouth then closed it, 

"We have no clue." Cloud sighed, 

"Maybe a description then?" Sora blinked and looked Riku, who was slumping into the couch, and for once he had missed school, it gave him something to do. Riku, though seemed half dozed, 

"Huh? Wha?" Riku asked, turning his head towards the questioning Sora. Riku sighed, Sora had yet developed his vampiric eyes. "She had brown hair, a green kind of looking shirt, and khaki shorts." Cloud twitched, 

"Did she really?" Cloud asked, blinking, while twitching. 

"Yeah...why?" 

"Oh...no...reason..." Cloud said, just smiling gently, and seeing everyone looking at him weirdly. He blushed, "STOP STARING!" He asked, and they did.   
Silence kept going, because of the boredom that sprang into everyone's mind. Donald then winked at Goofy who was behind the couch, behind Cloud. Goofy nodded, and said in a very Cloudish voice,   
"Aerith...I'm sorry about that burst yesterday," Cloud looked at his mouth, "and the truth is." Aerith looked at Cloud and saw that his mouth wasn't moving, she wondered if it was a mind link, but then she caught a small hyuck in the speaking.   
Aerith glared and got up, and walking to the couch. Donald did a kill throat action, Goofy wasn't listening, and he saw the angry Angel. 

"Just.what.do.you.think.your.doing?" She asked with gritted teeth. Goofy stopped his sentence all together to stare up to the braid headed woman. Her eye was twiching, her hair was threatening to fly up. Goofy gulped, 

"Donald's fault." 

"GOOFY YOU BENIDICT ARNOLD!" Donald yelled at Goofy but then saw the angry angel walk towards him, "It was a joke Aerith. Just to make us laugh, you see, ha, ha ha?" Donald started to back up, 

"Good idea, get out of the house Donald." Aerith said, not wanting to burn the place to shreds...err ashes again. Donal gulped and shook his head no. But Cloud seemed in a equal evil mood.   
So Cloud, with all of his genes from his father, got up, fire reigned in his eyes, and grabbed Donald and dragged him outside to his doom. Aerith followed him to help, then everyone went to the nearest window, wanting to watch the show.   
Ansem with popcorn in his hands. They watched as Donald tried to run, but Cloud cast a spell with the word "Root" in the chanting, and Donald couldn't move because of some bovine vines that appeared from the ground.   
Aerith had a fireball all prepared in her hands, "After you Cloud." 

"No you can go first Aerith," Cloud said, being a gentlemen. Aerith nodded happily, and burnt the man with all his life, the bovine's seemed noneffected by the fire, so Donald had to take his torment. 

"I almost feel sorry for the poor human," Sephiroth said, using his brother as a elbow stand. Ansem didn't mind, he just nodded and blinked.   
Aerith was done, breathing out of using to much energy, and now it was Cloud's turn, he grinned with his vampish fangs and turned around, and Donald became truly afraid for his life. His eyes were still a nice mako blue color, but with them burned a white flame.   
It said that he was cool, and yet anger was built up beneath. 

"Aerith, please wait inside, for I do not want you to see this," Cloud said, still like a gentlemen, Aerith nodded and went in the house, only to sit right next to Sephiroth.   
And out there it was like a showdown, Cloud walked to the man, smiling his dark smile. And though everyone barly heard it, everyone still did. 

"Donald, do you have any idea of what fury you've just released on yourself?" Cloud asked, circling around the tied, cripst man. "Well do you?" Cloud stopped, staring down at the man.   
Donald shook his head, "You've just brought the fury of a sexual frustrated prince of demons." Both Aerith and Sephiroth seemed to blush, "and though with all my heart, I would love to apologise to Aerith and Sephiroth, I just can't."   
Donald cringed as Cloud took from his pocket a golden claw. Everyone blinked at this in confusment. "Want to know what this is?" Donald shook his head, but Cloud continued on anyway, putting it on. "This was from a friend of mine back down in the world of hell."   
Donald listened carefully, "He could have had heaven, but being so humble he took hell." Donald then stared at the vampire, going around him, smiling his vampireish smile, "So with that fact, he didn't have to suffer as much as the others."   
Cloud stopped and chuckled, "But he did have to take the job of babysitting me." Silence kept Donald from speaking, terror ran through his burnt skin. "He gave me this," Cloud poked the man, which gave him a stinging blood wound, "as a token of friendship."   
Cloud smiled, "You know, this was my first true gift, and I always carry it with me." Cloud then looked at Donald, who was now bluefaced for holding his breath, "So I carry it with me all the time...why else besides friendship?" Cloud asked himself. Then grinned evilly,   
"It's an effective torture devise." Everyone watched as small power started to build up in Cloud's hands. Cloud took his clawed hand and poked Donald's vital spots. Blood oozing from every spot, heat apparent and pain in Donald's face could be laughed at...if you were just a harmless spectator.   
Everyone shook in fear, feeling chilled to the bone as Donald silently took the pain, biting his lips down, making more blood appear. Cloud to the claw and put it back in his pocket, smiling evilly. "Those wounds will be for yours to keep, and each day the pain will most likly get worse."   
Cloud started to walk away, everyone's eyes were deadly silent, but then he turned back, "Until you become humble." Cloud said, and walked back in the house. Everyone saw this and ran to the couch, not wanting any of Cloud's torment.   
Cloud walked in, smiling, his happy go lucky smile. Everyone stared at him, "Hey guys? Why don't we go out to eat tonight?" 

"Don't we always?" Ansem asked, trying to go along with Cloud's humor...but nobody was with him, they were just remembering how Cloud could be so evil.   
Damn, HoJo was going to be proud.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

^_^ Cloud's an eeevilll bastard, and I enjoy this fact   
All:0_o   
Riku:Don't go near Ansem M-chan   
Sora:Really?   
D:I never knew ya had it in ya!   
A:*pout and dark depressed face*   
Me:^^; R&R 


	9. Tales From Yuffie's Heart

o_p Ummm...Forgive me?   
A: Why should they?   
Riku: Yes, you have kept me and Sora in the darkness WAY to long!   
Me: T_p *sweatdrop* ...I thought you weren't afraid of the darkness   
Riku: I'm not   
Sora: Liar   
Riku: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!   
Sora: I didn't, you did.   
Riku: ...Damn   
D: ^^   
A: --   
Me: o_p Still don't own Citan's bad-ass monocles nor do I own KH 

/Sora's bond/ 

//Riku's bond// 

_**Forever Yours**_  
IX: Tales from Yuffie's Heart 

I'm sure you all don't remember well from last time I left off, well Cloud had just managed to prove himself to really be the prince of demons. Donald was currently in pain and agony, but wasn't allowed to scream it out. A whole day had passed by. Otherwise, there wasn't much else to say from the household. Sora was nervous, though he didn't rightly know WHY, 

"So..." Ansem had spoke, but everyone was quite silent. Cloud smiled, 

"So..." He replied back. A scoff came from Riku, 

"Look, this conversation is getting us nowhere," He spoke, Sora frowned to find him in a frustrated mood, "We should be looking out for more of the crystals." 

"Riku does have a point," Goofy softly said, looking down. 

"How do _you_ know about the crystals?" Sephiroth asked spitefully, frowning while crossing his arms together. Goofy took a glance over at his wounded friend, then back at Cloud, who looked intrigued. Goofy didn't reply though, probably afraid of making Cloud angry. But with no response it made everyone else angry, 

"Hey, look at this," Aerith said softly, and the group gathered around her. It was a strange article written in bold, **Slayers Reform** Shivers came from all the vampires. 

"What do you suppose it means?" Goofy questioned as they read over the article. Apparently, it was for a gathering of slayers, Aerith growled, folding the paper as did Riku. 

"Those bastards! They're toying with us!" Cloud frowned, 

"...I think there's more to it then that Riku." Riku frowned, folding his arms, 

"And what does the mighty Cloud think about it?" Cloud shook his head in response, frowning to try and think. Before a sigh came from his mouth, 

"We'll have to ask someone who might know about this." 

"Yes, but we don't know anybody like that," Ansem replied, "...Do we?" Cloud glanced at Ansem, before shaking his head. 

"Well...we might know a person..." Sora said bashfully, and everyone's attention diverted towards him, 

"Who?" The questioned, wanting to know the answer. Sora nodded slowly, 

"Leon?" A few seconds of pondering and everyone's response was different, especially Goofy and Donald's because they didn't know the brunette. 

"Leon? Why Leon?" 

"Well...he seems like someone who would be a slayer, so why not?" 

"I guess that makes sense," Sephiroth gruffly said, frowning deeply at the prospect. 

"So I suppose this mean's you'll get to go back to school?" Aerith said, staring at the group who was sitting on the couch. 

"Well there isn't really another way to try and talk to Leon." 

"True...but..." Everyone turned to face Cloud who looked very hesitant, "It might not be the best of all ideas." 

"Why?" A curious look spread across Sora's face as he had asked the question, besides Leon trying to kill the vampires, he seemed rather nice. 

"Because he reminds me of someone named Squall...an immortal..." 

"Why's that still a bad idea?" Riku asked, staring at Cloud with the same curious look that Sora wore. 

"Because going against an immortal is very dangerous, as well the fact that Squall has been particularly moody because of the divorce with his wife." 

"His wife?" 

"Another vampire. But not one of a original kind, she came from another place of vampirec creations, and they're not even really divorced, the wife doesn't know how much he despises her." 

"I still don't get it." Goofy interrupted Cloud, who looked over at Goofy, annoyed from the interruption, before shaking his head, 

"Yuffie is still after Squall, who hates her and all vampires for some odd reason, and it'd still be dangerous to even try fighting or talking to the guy!" 

"But how do you know if Leon is Squall?" Cloud frowned, 

"I have the feeling that he's an immortal, second he really hates vampires, and third, Yuffie _is_ here! That mean's Squall can't be too far behind!" 

"Cloud, why are you so frightened if this is a fact?" 

"Because...I'm the prince of demons, and...I really don't want to fight with Squall, without my Mako reacting." 

"Which reminds me..." Sora said softly, "What is Mako?" Cloud shook his head, 

"Another experiment of my father's and it makes me react in certain ways..." Sora's mind flashed back to when Cloud looked like he wanted to kill all the school jocks. Sora frowned lightly, staring at Cloud with a different light, he _didn't_ want to be like that? Sora felt a lot more sorry for the prince of demon's staring with sadness. 

"So what's the big deal with Squall? Just because he's an immortal?" 

"He's the immortal for guns...and his Gunblade is very vicious..." 

"So? You're stronger then that!" 

"Yes, but I haven't lived nearly as long as he has! He has more knowledge of strategies and I could easily be overcomed!" 

"Cloud?" Aerith asked as Cloud stared, one small tear falling from his face. 

"That and he was one of my friend's when I was a child...what if I try to kill him? And I don't want any of you dead," spare the evil glare at Donald, "so we should just leave Leon alone." 

"Yes, but you don't know if Leon is Squall," Riku walked up to the blonde, who stared hesitantly, "So snap out of it prince!" 

"Riku!" Ansem scorned at the grumpy silver haired boy, "Either way Cloud, you don't have to come, but we need to question Leon about the Slayers, this is urgent for our survival." There was a slight stunned silence from our group, before a nod confirmed the thoughts, 

"Yes...we should go..." 

"But I don't think we should go at school time," Sora said, blinking as everyone stared over at him curiously, "Remember, he tried to kill Cloud in public, that mean's he'll be out hiding." 

"Damn," Sephiroth cursed, frowning deeply, "He's probably ran away again..." 

"Well maybe we can try to find that Yuffie person!" Kosui pipped in, suggesting so. 

"Well that sounds like a good idea!" Goofy agreed with the small girl, who was smiling softly. 

"But then she'll be out at night." Aerith interrupted, "And how are we going to find her?" 

"Trust me," Cloud suddenly got up, a smirk upon his face, "I can practically smell other types of vampires." 

"Then it's settled!" Sora jumped up with a grin, hoping this would bring the whole group closer to true freedom of the Light that would destroy them, Sora then glanced at Riku who was staring with confusment.   
/Right?/ Riku stared even more, before smirking right back,   
//Right.// 

So slowly the day passed, but it passed oddly as well. Donald started to try and train Sora into summoning the keyblade, the odd huge key, at will, and also at Sora's magic. Meanwhile Goofy would train Sora at his defenses, and Riku would watch this all, after Donald decide to give up from Sora's willfulness in trying to summon the keyblade and Goofy left, Riku took Sora in a hug. Sora blushed slightly, then smiled up at Riku, 

"So was it any fun?" Sora playfully stuck his tongue out, 

"I think it was very productive." 

"More productive then this?" Riku gave Sora a kiss upon the lips, nibbling at Sora's lips softly. Sora shivered, purring as part of the Riku's canine's had sunk into his lips. 

"Riku," Sora squirmed, looking up at Riku, "not now." Riku sighed, giving Sora a sarcastic pout, 

"Oh, but why not?" Riku licked at his own lips for the remaining blood bits. Sora frowned slightly at Riku, who tilted his head closer to Sora's, purring. And Sora shuddered, Riku KNEW he couldn't stand that sound! 

"Meany," Sora pouted pathetically and Riku laughed, still holding onto Sora with a small smile. Sora grinned back with his silly grin, kissing Riku on the lips and tangling his hand's in Riku's hair, moaning into the kiss he started. There was a sudden cough, but that didn't stop Riku from slowly leading Sora onto the ground. The cough became a little louder, but the hormone crazy boy's paid no attention. Finally the cough sighed, 

"OH BOYS!" Riku annoyingly separated from Sora's kiss, slight saliva had managed to get away from his mouth, looking up at the figure with an angry look. 

"Sorry boys, but it is getting dark soon, you should probably go help out," Aerith said, looking down at the two and their position, suddenly blushing as she thought of Cloud. Cupping her face because of the sudden deep blush, and moving out from the room. 

"You know, she's right," Sora said, his arms now on Riku's chest to prevent Riku from falling on him, Riku huffed, looking down at Sora. 

"Oh must we?" 

"Oh yes we must," Sora replied, before grinning softly at Riku, "I promise you can have more fun later, okay?" Riku grinned, getting off from Sora, and continued to grin, Sora smiled nervously back slightly. 

"I don't mean anything big, of course." 

"Of course," Riku replied. Sora sighed, seeing that Riku wasn't taking him seriously, especially since the fact that Riku had skipped out of the room. Sora then blinked, looking out to the window, seeing that it was a half moon, could have so many days' have already escaped the group? Sora frowned, then hesitantly looked over where Aerith was sitting on the couch, sighing with a big blush; will she die because Cloud didn't want anyone near him as a lover? 

"Aerith?" Sora questioned, she looked up, surprised to still see Sora there, after all Riku was probably impatiently waiting outside. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you really going to die if you don't find someone as your mate?" Aerith looked down, 

"Yes." 

"But...what happens to an angel if they die?" 

"They never get a chance to come back to Earth...or even try to be guardian angels or perform miracles..." Aerith frowned, wiping a sudden tear that had came, "But that's not important, you go help look for Yuffie." 

"...Aerith..." 

"GO!" Aerith said playfully, laughing slightly as Sora moved, taking one glance at the brunette. Sora was then ambushed with a hug from Riku; a surprised face soon turned into a sympathetic look. 

"You worried?" 

"Well of course I am! She's one of our friends Riku..." Riku kissed Sora on the cheek, before resting his chin on Sora's shoulder, 

"Don't worry, I suppose we can find a way to help her live." 

"But could we do it against Cloud's will?" 

"Of course we could!" Riku wrapped Sora around a bit tighter, "Because if Aerith dies, Cloud will realize what a fool he's been...and we don't want our friends hurt, do we?" 

"No..." 

"Good, now, shall we go find Yuffie?" 

"Yeah!" Sora turned around from Riku's grip, grinning again, before receiving a light kiss as the two went to walk and find the khaki dressed brunette they met not to long ago. 

"Ms. Yuffie?" The call started, Kosui was on top of Ansem's shoulders, calling out for the brunette as they jumped from roof to roof, which was amazing if you thought about it. Ansem wasn't really that athletic in the first place. "...Uncle Ansem?" 

"Yes my heartless?" 

"How are we going to ask for Ms. Yuffie?" Ansem paused on one rooftop, staring as much as he could to Kosui, 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, how are we going to ask her about the slayers? Also how do we know if she's still even here?" 

"That's a good question...but we have no choice but to keep looking...and we'll work out the bugs when we come to it." Kosui nodded at her 'uncles' decision. Ansem paused darkly, looking down to the darkness of the street to hear the sounds of bushes rustling; someone was running, and very fast. "GET READY KOSUI!" Ansem yelled, jumping down from the building, Kosui glomped upon Ansem's neck while he spread out his cloak and humored the figure now below him, "I AM THE AMERICAN SUPERHERO BATMAN!" 

"AH!" Sephiroth dodged from his younger brother's antics, who hit a wall, groaning from the pain, "IDIOT! We're on a mission out here! Not to play your little games!" Ansem sighed, rubbing at his forehead, looking seriously at his brother, 

"I thought you were ahead of me." 

"I probably was, I just happened to look back just in case." Ansem paused in his glare, 

"...That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" 

"Because you were too busy shouting about being Batman, what next, going to save the world with super gadgets?" 

"That actually sounds like fun..." Sephiroth moaned, hitting his forehead in frustration, 

"Ansem?" 

"Yes Sephiroth?" 

"Just...go...try and find Yuffie..." 

"OKAY!" Ansem cheerfully answered to his brother, moving out with a confused Kosui on his shoulder. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile after his brother left, he knew Ansem could get serious...but Ansem preferred masking any kind of pain with humor, and it worked, very well. Sephiroth sighed, before moving to try and find Yuffie once again. 

"Riku..." 

"Hm?" 

"Stop groping at my butt." Sora complained slightly as Riku tried to whistle innocently, still Sora hadn't developed his vampireic powers, so they were casually walking around. Sora sighed from the seemingly innocence, before blinking, "..." 

"Something wrong?" 

"...Not really, I just thought I sensed something." 

"What did you sense?" Sora and Riku jumped back to see that the vampire they met earlier was there, hanging upside down in the air with little bat wings from her back, "Hello!" She said cheerfully. 

"Yuffie?" 

"YUP!" Yuffie jumped down, and her wings disappeared with a short blinding flash, "What's up?" 

"We've been looking for you!" Sora cried out excitingly, grinning at the woman, who blinked, 

"For me?" 

"Yes..." Riku scuffed in front of Sora, "We have questions to ask of you." 

"Questions, from me? Of what?" 

"Your...husband?" Sora said, before clasping a gloved hand over his mouth, staring as though he made a mistake. Yuffie stared, before blinking, 

"Hahaha, husband, me? I'm just a simple vampire!" 

"Who's married to an immortal," Riku replied coldly, and Yuffie froze. 

"W...What are you talking about?" Yuffie's face didn't falter, nor did her grin, just the tone of her voice. 

"Squall..." Riku said, continuing to glare at the woman vampire, who moved around nervously from his stare. 

"Who's Squall?" 

"Yuffie..." Sora said, moving from his boyfriend's grasp, and over to the other brunette, "We really need to find out some thinks then your husband, like the Slayers convention they're opening very openingly" Yuffie stared at Sora, before smiling again, 

"Okay, if that's all..." 

"It will be, we promise." Sora replied, Riku huffed silently, staring at Sora who gave a pleading look back at him, 

"Fine, let's just get back and tell everyone we've found her." Yuffie frowned at Riku, who had walked off. 

"Why is he so mean?" 

"That's because he takes this Slayers thing seriously...and he's probably curious about...you know who, but if it goes against your will, you don't have to tell us anything about that." 

"Thank you Sora," Yuffie smiled again as Sora nodded, making a walking path to follow after Riku. Yuffie followed, though looked confused, "Why aren't you two flying there?" 

"Well...we're not exactly the same kind of vampire as you are...that and I haven't developed any of my vampire powers, so Riku's taking it easy on me." 

"Wow, that's nice of him!" 

"Riku's always nice!" Sora exclaimed back at Yuffie, who frowned and looked at Sora oddly, 

"What planet are you from? Didn't you just see how mean he was too me?" 

"Oh...I guess I should rephrase that, he's always nice to **me**." 

"Why's that?" Yuffie asked, before grinning somewhat shyly, "Does he _like_ you?" She drew out the world, grinning with a pervert look; Sora blushed at the correct statement, 

"Is there something wrong with that?" 

"Of course not!" Yuffie said, staring at Sora with unnaturally sparkly eyes, which made Sora twitch. "I just love seeing other young lovers!" 

"Other?" Yuffie paused, looking down from her own sentence, sighing heavily, 

"I might tell you later." Sora looked at the brunette with curiosity, but said nothing as they had finally reached 'home'. 

"Oh! Hey Sora!" Aerith had came out, smiling at her new comers, it seemed Riku had already warned her of Yuffie, "Welcome Mrs. Yuffie, I'm glad to see you and welcome you, we'll have to wait for everyone else..." Aerith said gently, showing the door for the brunette's. Yuffie grinned at the welcoming, and happily walked in, Sora watched the older woman jump into the house and looked at Aerith, 

"Aerith?" 

"Maybe later Sora," she replied simply, walking into the house. Sora stood out there, staring at the door with an awkward silence before being tackled by Ansem. 

"HEY! I heard you guy's found Yuffie!" 

"Ansem!? OFF!" Ansem chuckled shamelessly, as he continued to glomp upon Sora, only to be taken away from Sephiroth who had an annoyed look upon his face, 

"Why are you glomping on Riku's boyfriend?" 

"Because me and Kosui found something verrry interesting!" Ansem spoke, getting out of Sephiroth's grip, holding at his chin with a sparkly grin. Sora and Sephiroth stared with a very confused look, but soon then walked off, not listening to Ansem's rambling, 

"Ansem gets more insane every day doesn't he?" 

"We've been arguing about that at night when you're asleep." And so they entered the house to see Yuffie and Aerith having a 'polite' match. Aerith was offering tea while Yuffie was refusing because it wouldn't be okay to take the tea for free. Sora looked to the side to see a very blithered Riku, staring at the duo as though they were insane. Riku then looked up, spotting Sora, smiling over nervously, 

"What _are_ they doing?" 

"...A woman thing?" Sora replied, laughing slightly, staring back to the women who were in their tea battle. 

"I'm back!" A soft smile came to Aerith's lips as she stopped the offering of tea and Yuffie took it, 

"Hello Cloud!" Yuffie spat out her tea when she was drinking it, making Aerith frown as the flicks of tea that scattered across her dress, 

"CLOUD!? The prince of hell!? THAT Cloud!?" Yuffie asked, staring quickly over to the oncoming figure. A look of terror had spread across the brunette's face, before Cloud smiled, 

"Yup, I suppose you can call me that, but I'd prefer not to have my title..." 

"OH!" Yuffie said, covering her mouth, and with a muffled voice, "Sorry..." Cloud slightly laughed, 

"It's fine." 

"So...you want me to answer a few questions?" Yuffie said nervously, especially from the smiling demon of hell. 

"Well we want to know if you know anything about the Slayers..." 

"Oh heavens yes, I know about them. But if you're asking about their stupid convention...well, it's a trap for a certain pair of vampires, I'm sure," Yuffie answered rather quickly, probably hoping it'd be the last question. 

"Do you know _which_ vampires?" Cloud asked softly. 

"Not really, I just been hearing that they'll have to capture an important one first..." 

"Any names mentioned?" 

"Nope." 

"How do you know this?" 

"I was a ninja back in one of the eras here in Japan." 

"Ah..." 

"Is that it?" 

"Well I wanted to ask how Squall has been, but I do remember seeing him not to long ago..." Yuffie stared at Cloud, twitching slightly, 

"...You have? Where is he?" 

"I have no clue about right now...last time I saw him though, he was trying to kill me." Yuffie stared, before turning her face, 

"But...that's impossible! Squall was on friendly terms with everyone before..." 

"Before you two stopped seeing each other?" Aerith interrupted, staring at the pale faced woman. A pained look came upon Yuffie's face, she turned to look down at the ground, 

"...Ms. Yuffie?" A soft voice asked and Yuffie looked up, with tears too, to see Kosui still upon Ansem's shoulder, staring, "I...umm..." Kosui then blushed, dodging down to her uncles hair, 

"She just want's to know more about Squall and you, that's all..." Ansem said the rest for the shy blonde. 

"...Squall..." Yuffie mouthed, before hesitantly standing up, 

"I answered all I can that doesn't have anything to do with my past, now if you will excuse me..." 

"Wait!" Sora said, walking to the brunette who stared at Sora, "We just want to know what's wrong..." Yuffie stared, but for some odd reason she felt a bit happier because of the teenagers concern, 

"...Thank you Sora," Yuffie wiped back one of her tears, staring at Sora, who grinned foolishly back. 

"So what's been wrong with you and Squall? I mean I don't even know that much!" 

"You know...I'm not sure." 

"WHAT!?" 

"Riku calm down." Riku frowned, only to see an annoyed Sora, and calmed down immediately. Yuffie stared at Riku somewhat nervously, 

"What happened?" Goofy asked, curious of the past, 

"He just...disappeared one day, he left everything behind except his weapons, and he left a note...not to follow him, I don't know what happened, I really wish I knew..." Yuffie frowned, sighing and looking down at the ground. 

"...Yuffie," Yuffie looked up to see a serious Cloud, "Did Squall have any bad terms with anybody?" 

"Not that I knew of..." 

"Were you two really happy?" 

"ANSEM!" Sephiroth screamed at his sibling, who flinched slightly. A sigh came from Yuffie, though it wasn't a sad one, more of a dreamfilled one, 

"Yes...I remember we were happy..." Yuffie leaned against the couch, looking up to the ceiling, "I remember how we met...and even our marriage, and Squall just seemed so happy...I don't know why he could have left like that..." 

"Yuffie..." 

"But...that's that, and I'm still looking for him..." Yuffie then got up, grinning foolishly at the group, "And since you've seen him, I suppose it can't hurt to be here for a little longer! You," she pointed at the group, "get to help me find my hubby!" 

"Now wait a minute..." Riku started, but Yuffie had escaped to one of the rooms. 

"Looks like we have a bit more to do now..." Aerith said, and two growls, a happy hyuck, a confused gesture, a phooey, and three smiles was her reply. 

* * *

A: ...   
D and Riku: Idjit   
Sora: *giggles*   
Me: -_- Very sorry for the long wait everyone...here is the pathetic chapter... 


	10. Kidnapped Hikari

YES INDEED! I am alive!   
Riku: Suuuure you are   
Sora: I don't like this chapter! /Glomps on Riku and starts to fake cry/   
A: It is rather evil   
D: As usual!   
A: /Glares/   
Me: Op /Sweatrop/ Right okay, again I do not own Citan's Monocles nor do I own KH, and let's get it started...IN HERE!   
A: ...TT...   
D: ; Gotta love Black Eye Peas. 

**Riku's Bond**   
_Sora's Bond_

_**Forever Yours**_  
X: Kidnapped Hikari

Darkend eyes cast the hollow hallway a dark look. Poor innocent hall, it was just doing its job. Hanging at its sides were the beautiful barely lit lanterns as well as there being a long corridor to walk down from. Perhaps that was why the figure scowled so angrily at the figure of the hallway? 

"Do not be so angry at me, it was you who pushed him away before you learned to late," The minion simply said, holding up a small lantern up to show the scowling face of his master. "But you do know...you still can get him..." 

"Hehehe, of course I do. It's why I set this thing up in the first place." The minion just stared down at the ground softly, his gaze softening. He had met the one his master was after and though to him, the target was rather strange but still very nice. The minion wished he could do something, but to forbid the one who carries the light? No, he was more cowardly then that, which was why he turned his back on his world and kind in the first place. 

"Of course Master, do you want me to prepare the necessary amount for the love potion?" 

"Yes of course, he shall be putty in my hands by this time tomorrow...and then the existence of everything bad will die..." The master threw her head back, laughing a very evil laugh and the minion just walked off, knowing very well what this meant.

* * *

Me: There! The end of the chapter! Wow, aren't you glad I took the time to update? /Screams as everyone hits her on the head/

* * *

"Sora looks pretty when he's sleeping, doesn't he?" Riku blushed and looked up at Yuffie who was grinning a grin that could only encourage Riku's blush. They had spent the whole night talking and Sora fell asleep on Riku's leg and Riku didn't really have the heart to move his angel. 

"...Yeah...he does..." Riku chose his words carefully as Yuffie giggled softly and then an evil look came across her face. "Tell me Riku, what would it take you to move out of that spot?" 

"Nothing." Riku replied coolly, now more irritated by her evil look then scared. 

"Goooood..." Yuffie purred, smirking evilly and then moved away. Riku blinked, very confused and very scared now. What was that vampire going to do!? 

"Hohohoho," Riku froze and turned slightly to see Aerith, Ansem, Kosui and Yuffie with evil looks on their faces. Riku's eyes widened even more as he spotted something beyond the horror of the hell... 

Something so unsacred that it made Hojo shake as he watched the house closely. 

That's right...it was... 

**_Make-up_**

Riku stiffed his scream as all girls and really weird boy applied stuff all over him as Sora just slept peacefully on Riku's lap. When Sora had woke up he felt a soft material...REALLY soft material. Sora blinked and looked up only to be stunned by what he saw. 

"R-Riku?" Sora stared with wide eyes and Riku frowned slightly. His hair was put slightly up in ribbons and bows, light mascara decorated his face as did some glitter, soft blush was applied to his cheeks and he was wearing a type of dress that had a lot of ribbons and frills and bows at the ends of it. Riku looked...beautiful...but he also looked a lot like a girl. "You look pretty..." 

"Not you too Sora!" Riku whined, hugging the other. Sora blinked, confused on why Riku looked so much like a girl. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that you do look pretty...Who..." Sora started to giggle as Riku gave a big-eyed puppy look, "did this to you?" 

"All the evil woman!" Riku sobbed, "And Ansem!" Sora fell back laughing at Riku at his pitiful look he was giving Sora. "You're so mean Sora!" 

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! You're so adorable!" There came little chuckles from behind Sora and he froze. Those chuckles sounded like true evil, 

"Don't think we'll be letting you get off, Sora..." Yuffie said with a scary smile all spread over her face. Sora laughed very nervously, crawling in Riku's lap to get away from the evil smiles. 

"Help me Riku!" Sora glomped on Riku who started to mope because it was very hard to escape girls when they were determined. 

"GUYS!" The humorous moment stopped immediately as a panicky Sephiroth came with a pale face, "Something's...what the hell happened to you?" 

"Nothing! What's wrong?" Riku yelled back, avoiding the subject. 

"Something's wrong with Cloud, I couldn't find him anywhere this morning so I went to Sora's room and he was sleeping!" 

"..." Aerith became deadly serious and was the first to run off, 

"You guys really don't sleep, do you?" Sora replied, seeing Aerith and Sephiroth rush very quickly for the down Cloud. Riku shook his head, 

"No, when we fall asleep it just brings back the past, that and some chaotic futures. We really don't like falling asleep because of that, and Cloud's the prince of demons, imagine how horrible that is." Sora frowned a bit, 

"Well let's see how it's going." Sora said, getting out of Riku's lap and Riku snapped his fingers and there was a poof of smoke and Riku was his normal self, 

"Awww, and we had worked so hard on putting the mascara on just right," Ansem pouted as Riku pounded his head angrily. So the group walked to Sora's room but stopped outside the door. Why hadn't they heard them before? There were screams, the screams were so loud and horrible, and it was though Cloud was getting tortured in the room. Kosui stared to shake, staring at the door. Then suddenly the door opened, the screams were pushed up in volume and everyone flinched, 

"Ansem, you and Kosui should just wait in the living room." Ansem nodded and took his heartless, all the while to try and stare into the room. 

"What's wrong?" Yuffie questioned, stepping into the room. Cloud was flouting, like Sora had been the first time he slept as a vampire, and Aerith was whipping a washcloth on his dripping forehead. 

"We don't know, there's something wrong though, that's for certain." Sephiroth replied back, turning back to Cloud. Sora frowned and walked up to Cloud, weird, he wasn't actually moving his mouth or anything, how was he screaming so loudly? 

"Has he made any sounds?" Sounds? He's screaming right now! Sora stared at Riku with a confused look as he stared down at the frustrated body of Cloud. 

"No, we're really concerned..." 

"What...what are you talking about? He's screaming, can't...can't you hear him?" Sora asked, staring mainly at Riku for comfort. Everyone stared at Sora with slightly wide eyes, 

"...You can hear him?" Aerith asked, washing off the cloth and she looked up to Sora with a very serious look, 

"Yes, can't anyone else?" 

"No, except for me." Aerith frowned, "And that's because I have God giving me the power right now." Aerith stared even more and Sora froze, 

"...But that's not possible." Yuffie placed, then hesitantly, "Right?" 

"It shouldn't be...Sora, try to get that keyblade of yours out." Sora blinked as Aerith begged. Sora then nodded, holding out his hands, concentrating and a light blew into his hands and spread all around him, the blade came out but there was something different about it. 

"Your key-chain..." 

"It changed." Sora stared at the key-chain that was attached to the keyblade, noticing that at the end was a dark wing, and he then noticed that the blade wasn't as blunt as it was before, but it was far larger and sharper. Riku fingered with part of Sora's hair as he examined the new weapon, 

"You've also changed a bit," Riku whispered in Sora's ear, frowning a little bit. Sora blinked, and stared at Riku, 

"what do you mean?" Riku pulled back part of Sora's hair, in the center was an oval that was the color of black, and there were two symbols right next to the circle, both of them were kanjii. The one on the right of the circle read "Life" while the other read "Death." 

"What the hell is that?" Yuffie pointed at Sora and everyone else froze. Sora wasn't sure why, but he could feel the whole area growing cold, the tension was building up in the room, there was just something so very wrong. 

"R-R-Riku?" 

"M...My head..." Riku held his head in pain, trying very hard not to yell in pain, "S-sora, please...aack..." Riku fell to the ground, Sora gasped and tried to help him up. He then looked around the room, everyone had at least fallen to their knees, and they were holding their head and were screaming so loudly in pain that it numbed Sora's head. Their screams were torturous, he wished they would stop! 

"Sora...change back..." Sora stared to see the flouting Cloud, his eyes more strained, "Please." Sora stared at Cloud and then forced himself to change back, the room changed immediately. "Thank you..." Cloud muttered, falling down to the ground harshly. Aerith and Sephiroth crawled to him, tending to him. 

"What was that?" Sora asked, grabbing Riku and helping him up. 

"...A feeling I never want to relive again...oh god." Riku twitched and he found tears pouring from his eyes, "It was...horrible." 

"I understand what dad meant now, stupid bastard." Cloud said, gritting his teeth angrily, then he sat up, frowning a bit, "Where's Donald and Goofy?" Silence surrounded the room. 

"Hm, I was wondering where they were..." Yuffie said, getting up, not seeming to be too effected by the weird feeling, she walked out and they all waited for her to return. She returned screaming, "OH MY GOD! You guys! Come on! It's horrible!" Yuffie yelled and then rushed back. Sora moved quickly as the other slowly followed after him and they were met with a place blown up. 

Blood was everywhere, there was a giant crater and in the middle of that crater was Kosui and Ansem...but oh dear God. 

Nailed by their wrists, they were both on crosses, blood spelt all over them as though they had been bludgeoned to death, 

"Ansem!" Sephiroth screamed, running to get his brother off the cross, but he screamed, as a barrier seemed to ward him off. "NO! NOT A BARRIER! OF ALL THE DAMN TIMES!" Sephiroth screamed, starting to cry, "ANSEM!" 

"Step aside..." Cloud muttered and Sephiroth stared at him. Everyone stepped aside and Cloud's wing grew out, his eyes were closed in concentration. Wind blew around the whole area, Cloud slowly opened his eyes and they were a dull mako green. He threw out his arms and there was a loud CLANK as a dome shaped barrier appeared and separated for Cloud, "Get them, quickly." 

Sephiroth and Aerith didn't need to be told twice, they quickly grabbed the two, who didn't even seem to have the heart to speak at all. When they were safety out, Cloud's eyes turned back into the blue color and the barrier broke. 

"Who did this to you?" Sephiroth questioned his brother as Aerith tried to heal Kosui. 

"..." 

"Damn it Ansem! Tell me right now!" 

"...D-d...Donald and Goofy..." Ansem said softly, looking down from his brother to fall asleep. Sephiroth growled, 

"Damn them..." 

"But why would they do something like this?" Yuffie asked, staring at the remains of the living room. 

"Because of Sora." Riku said from Sora's side, he was frowning darkly, "Sora is...the catalyst." Sora didn't know what those words, but everyone else in the room seem to know. 

"That's impossible Riku, it was said that the catalyst would be on the...side of...the light..." Aerith strayed off and realized her own sentence. Sora frowned as everyone turned towards him, 

"I don't understand." Sora muttered sorely, feeling a little sadder. 

"There was a legend...it said that the one to end the whole world would be called the catalyst, it would be on the side of the 'light' and it would help destroy all of the darkness...but then would go mad and destroy the whole universe." Sora stared and found that Riku walked out of his arm reach, and everyone stared at him. 

"Why would you think I'm this catalyst?" 

"Because you're not developing as a vampire, you have no human soul within you, you're bound to the light and you can transform." Sora felt his heart tighten as Riku said that coldly. 

"But..." 

"It's true Sora, I had been wondering why it had been taking you so long to develop even part of a vampire trait, and you didn't even have your human spirit with you, and there was something 'holy' about you..." Aerith then frowned, "You've come here to kill us all, haven't you?" 

"NO!" Sora yelled, shocked that they would even think of accusing him of such a terrible thing. 

"There's no need to hide it anymore, I dare you to run." Sephiroth said coldly, leaving his brother to heal by Aerith. Sora stepped back, only to meet Yuffie behind him, she kicked him in the back and Sora screamed, only to find the strength to flip over. 

"HYA!" Sora rolled to dodge a strike from Sephiroth and another from Cloud. Somehow Sora was able to dodge all of these hits, but how? Why? Where had he gotten this power? Sora then ran to Riku, 

"Riku!" Riku stared at him coldly and bare out his fangs to Sora. Sora froze within his run, quickly disappearing from another hit coming from Cloud this time. Sora could feel tears running down his eyes, 

**Go. And never come back or come in my presence ever again, if you do. I _will_ kill you.**

**_Thu-thump_**

Those words he heard so clearly within his mind, those words filled with hatred and disgust. Those...words. Tears did spill from Sora's eyes this time and he held his chest as he fell down. They were moving in for the kill but then Sora screamed and a brilliant flash of light pushing them all away and wings flew from Sora's back, they were large and there more then three pairs of them, blood was surrounding the wings from just being sprouted. Sora stared at Riku for a second longer and gave him his most pathetic glare ever and flu off. 

"After him!" 

"NO!" Riku yelled and they stopped their pursuit, "No..." Riku fell to the ground and held himself, "There's no way you can take him on right now..." 

"Riku's telling the truth." Aerith replied and she sighed with tears pouring from her eyes, "I can't believe that Sora was the catalyst." 

"So that's why the stones replied back to him..." Cloud fell to the ground, "I'm so stupid..." 

"No you're not...I am...I made him have the powers of a vampire...I'm the stupid one..." Riku held himself, shaking. They couldn't do anything, except wait for Kosui and Ansem to reawaken. 

"Ugh..." Ansem was the first to wake and he stared up at Aerith, "...Where's Sora?" He asked quickly, sitting up and staring around wildly. Everyone looked away, ashamed. Ansem's eyes widened, "No...they already got him?" Everyone stared at Ansem's words, 

"What? Who?" Ansem blinked, 

"The Slayers!" Everyone stared even more at Ansem, but then shook their heads, 

"Sora...was the catalyst." 

"Yeah, so what?" 

"We had to send him away." 

"YOU WHAT!?" Ansem stood up, looking very angry for once, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" 

"He would have killed us all!" 

"No he wouldn't have! Donald and Goofy were agents of the Slayers, but they said that Sora had chosen his side with us! They hurt Kosui and me because we overheard this! Sora is on our side!" Everyone stared, but more of Riku. 

Sora flu, tears fell from his eyes and he faltered in flight every once in awhile. This was insanity; this was stupid, how could this have happened? Sora soon a roof to park on to grieve for a little while. 

"Riku..." He cried and held himself, "Everyone..." Was he really this catalyst they were so afraid of? Did they really think that he would want to destroy them? But why would he want to do that? This was so stupid. A laugh started and Sora quickly turned and saw -"You..." 

"Me." The figure smirked and pushed a large amount of dust into Sora's eyes and he fell faint, the last thing he could do was, 

_Riku!_

"Sora..." Riku started to shake in fear and regret. He was such a moron! How could he? Was it really all those times of being backstabbed in the heart to turn away from the one who he really loved? Riku then growled and stood up and started to walk away, 

"Where are you going?" Riku turned back with a fierce glare, 

"I'm going to save my lover, anyone else with me?" They all stared at each other, and then nodded.

* * *

Atop of a stony cliff side was a figure covered in nothing but rags, his brown hair was blowing in the wind and he had a tight frown upon his face, 

"And so the battle will finally start." The climax would start very soon, flying from the north was Sora and his kidnapper to reach the hide-out, following desperately after them was Riku and everyone else and all Leon needed to do was wait. Wait until he had to strike the final blow, to all of them.

* * *

Yeah I know, short chapter but needed to point a few things...>:D It's almost the end!   
Sora and Riku: OO Really!?   
Me: YUP!   
Riku: /Pounds my head/ Stupid, making me hate Sora. /Hug Sora/   
Sora: I know, that was so mean.   
Me: Ow...R&R! 


	11. I Cling to You

Riku/Blinks/   
Sora/Is currently choking me/ WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER?   
Me: Xp I mean this is the last chapter...of my first story to ever actually end...   
Sora: HOW COULD YOU?   
Me: It's easy, I typed it up.   
Sora/Sobs and runs on Riku/   
Riku: ;   
Me: Xp /Gag/ Well yeah, I do not own KH. Also beware of a LOT of Lines...yeah... 

_Sora's Bond, OR Leon's Conscience and memories_

**Riku's Bond, OR Leon himself**

_**Forever Yours**_  
XI: I Cling to You

It was dark, darker then the halls the minion had been previously walking in, the minion shuddered as he had crawled his way through to the holding chambers. As he had made it he saw the Catalyst, the one the 'light' was trying to turn...A loud groan started and the minion became self-conscious. But surely there was no way the Catalyst would be able to move, he was in shackles! 

"...Where...?" Sora asked himself, blinking to himself many times to get adjusted to the darkness. 

"Ah, you're awake Sir Catalyst." The minion flinched as he heard a strained voice of a very tired Donald, ever since the agent had came back he was more grumpy and evil then it seemed. 

"? Donald?" Sora asked and yelled as there was a loud slam of thunder against his entire body. The minion flinched once again, not because of the yells but because of the sudden light that had begun because of the spell. 

"Heh, fortunately for you, I'm not allowed to kill you..." The minion could _feel_ the tension in the room ahead and hesitated from entering fully to give the Catalyst his food. 

"Fortunate indeed, maybe Cloud won't kill you so much now." Sora smirked and was slapped, his neck creaking a bit from the sheer force of the blow, 

"SHUT UP!" 

"Where's Goofy, Donald?" Sora asked, swallowing the blood that had came from his sides and up. 

"Probably off gallivanting the halls...why?" Donald asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he glared at Sora. Sora could only smile at Donald with very tired eyes, 

"I have a feeling that he isn't anything like you at all..." Sora grinned and Donald yelled, giving Sora another dose of pain. The minion sighed and stayed clear from the door as it had opened with a loud slam against the wall, 

"You. Minion!" Minion stood straight, holding the food right behind him, clearly afraid of Donald, though that was funny because Minion was a lot taller than Donald was. "Make sure the Catalyst is treated 'kindly'." Donald spat out the words with a horrible grimace. Minion nodded, knowing what the words really meant and he walked in the cell, slamming it right behind him. 

"Who's there now?" Sora asked, he could fell a new aura in the air, it wasn't that of a hostile one, but it wasn't really calm enough to be hostile. 

"Just your food-baring." Minion silently said, walking towards Sora. 

"Ah..." Sora quietly replied then spoke, "I'm not hungry." 

"...You will be..." The minion just spoke, sighing to itself with a frown, "So you're the Catalyst." 

"That's what...everyone keeps saying..." Minion blinked as he heard a very sad tone in the Catalyst's voice as he spoke the sentence, curiosity got the better of the minion, 

"Everyone?" 

"...Yeah..." Minion found himself leaving the room for some really odd reason, did the Catalyst do it unintentionally, or did he leave due to his own power? The minion shook his head and walked off, frowning to itself... 

"I'm sorry Mr. Sora..." 

"And so am I." 

The minion just simply left the stall, sighing for the poor Catalyst.

* * *

"This way!" His silver hair blowing along with his quick rushes, yelling as loud as the waterfall that was pouring. The ecosystem of Traverse Town was going insane! Everything that controlled the original nature of the place was falling apart, as though someone had made all the gears just bolt away and the machines refused to work. 

"RIKU WATC-...out..." Riku was quickly covered with the waterfall's quick spurts and he gaffed. 

"GOD DAMN SON OF A-" 

"Riku calm down! The waterfall's reacting because of you're not calm!" Aerith cried out, sighing over Cloud's shoulder, of which she was riding upon. 

"But WHY?" 

"Probably because of your little bond with the Catalyst, you two share parts of each other's powers...looks like you got the nature powers." Riku growled at Sephiroth who stared at the waterfall carelessly, 

"Well it isn't any help in trying to find Sora!" 

"Yes but that's your fault in the first place." 

"Both of you, shut up!" Cloud intervened in the fight, pushing the two out of the way as he continued to rush through the waterfalls. 

"Grumpy Cloud?" Ansem asked, from way above a type of weird cliff that pushed into the sky out of nowhere, Traverse Town was in chaos that much was for certain. 

"That nightmare I had earlier drained the energy from my mako, I'm too used to it even if I want it gone." Cloud quickly replied, as Aerith held up part of his bangs to continue through the cave they started to go into. 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" 

"Can _you_ smell Sora?" Riku asked and they all shook their head no, "I thought not. I'm the best thing we've got right now, so let's just follow my lead." 

The party was simple enough, the only left behind was Kosui and the reason Aerith was on Cloud's back was to conceal the fact she was an angel, they wouldn't expect an angel more than likely. 

"I really wish there was a much easier way of tracking him down." Yuffie sighed, easily passing through tumbles of rock without getting any rubble on her. 

"Yes, but with this place collapsing, it's lost any tracking energies in the air." 

"Heh, even then we wouldn't be able to track him." Sephiroth smirked, dodging as Yuffie had accidentally caused a small rock slide within the cave, "He _is_ the Catalyst remember? Nothing could ever sense him because he had no real energy..." 

"True...but it still would have been helpful." Cloud sighed, summoning up strength to push away the slide in and revealing light. 

"So we're really going to go after them..." Ansem quietly said, smiling softly, "It's all or nothing when we get there, isn't it?" Sephiroth blinked, flinching as he helped Cloud up and Aerith kicked him, 

"...Yeah...I guess we can finally get revenge..." Ansem gave Sephiroth a frightful grin and jumped up out to the entrance, 

"Definitely, so no holding back Sephiroth! Give dad a reason to be proud of that cursed wing of yours!" Sephiroth smirked and jumped right besides his brother, but knocked him foreword, 

"Only if you stop being goofy long enough!" 

"OW MY HEAD!" 

"Sephiroth stop picking on your brother!" 

"Oh phoo, you're no fun!" Riku looked down at the jumping figures and sighed, staring into the suddenly darkening sky, 

"...Yeah...all or nothing..."

* * *

Goofy simply stalked the halls of the headquarters, sighing to himself. Though the time had been really short there, it had been a lot of fun...poor Donald though. Goofy sighed and looked at a mirror that happened to be there and touched his face. 

He wasn't always this human looking, he used to be a grand knight way back in the medieval ages, guarding over King Arthur and the lot of the Round Table. Goofy sighed once again, staring at the mirror a lot closely, he missed his old form that he did. Donald was also not the way he was now, he was a mighty wizard that protected all that he loved with grand power, unfortunately... 

_They've burned it all down... _

Why won't you join us? 

You will get your chance at revenge... 

Hehehehahahahaha. 

Goofy shook his head immediately, taking off the small hat he always had on and stared at the only remainder of his old form, two small attempts of dog-ears popped out and fell to his side and he stared. 

"Goofy?" Goofy's insides froze as he quickly placed his hat and dog-ears back in the hat up, 

"Hyuck...yes Donald?" Goofy coughed back, giving Donald a smile. Donald looked disdained. You would think someone who had lived hell through so many years would learn to stop making such an ugly look, 

"I need you to report to...the 'light' for me." Goofy nodded and walked off as Donald gave him the instructions. Goofy really hated this, all he wished was to go back to the simple days. 

Life was hard enough when the ones you had to hunt down are not at all bad. 

_Blood, fire...yes mostly fire... _

"KEEP DONALD SAFE FOREVER GOOFY!" 

...Yes, especially when a part of them reminded him of the overwhelming protection they had for each other. Life was not at all fair.

* * *

Goofy did not know he wasn't the only one stalking in the halls, following after him quietly and quickly as a thief was Leon. Leon was still covered in the rags that gave him protection from the spanning desert sand outside of the headquarters but here it gave him stealth, considering the place was dark, damp and had only the smell of putrid blood with the agonizing cover of sand all over. 

The factions between the so-called 'darkness' and the one who carried the 'light' were so very annoying. As soon as Leon assassinated the 'light' he would work on all vampires around the world, then _maybe_ some peace would be upholded. This whole place was so annoying to live within, why had he, an immortal, have to deal with this planet? 

_You still love her you know._

**Shut up.**

_But that's why you're still here. You love her too much...you don't want to leave the planet because of that._

**Damn it, I said shut _UP_! I don't need YOU telling me what I feel about her!**

_Then go back to her, tell her the truth, and just live quietly for the rest of your live. Forget this._

**I can't.**

_That's why I hate you immortals. You're always so stubborn to know the truth._

Leon sighed from his conscience and quickly covered his mouth as heard and stopped to look around from where the sound came from. Luckily, Leon was against the roof, holding unto the parts of railings carefully, glaring at every movement that Goofy made. 

Obviously thinking the place was now clear Goofy continued on his small little journey. This place wasn't very complex, Leon noted as he searched into part of the edges of the roof, it was as though the patches on the roof were there on purpose. That thought made Leon harden, glaring ahead as Goofy started to hum, climbing up stairs calmly. 

"Goofy." Goofy stood straight and held his hand up in a salute motion, Leon almost did the same, used to the training from his used to be superiors, but that would end up just letting go of the patch he held so tightly, that would not be good. 

"Yes Mistress Light?" Leon blinked wildly, _this_ was who held the light within them? ...But wait, wasn't she...? Leon stared with slight fear as he stared at the girl who smiled at Goofy, 

"I heard from my minion that Donald wanted to report something to me?" Goofy nodded, 

"Yes Mistress Light...He said that the Catalyst isn't going to give into any requests and it took all of his will not to give into the Catalyst's own will." Light nodded, 

"Well of course," Light sighed, "I'm afraid that was my fault...but not to worry, he'll fall soon." 

"Of course." 

"Yes...Oh...could you do something about our intruder?" Leon's eyes widened as Goofy turned to him and shot out a small dagger, stabbing him through the shoulder. 

"Dammit!" Leon cursed as he fell to the ground, groping his shoulder for the dagger's helm to drag out. He soon found it and stashed it in his other hand, "A fight, huh?" 

"If I must, but only because you don't come peacefully." 

"Never." 

"Then again I say, I must." 

Their battle began.

* * *

_I told you, you should have just turned around_

**And I told you to shut up, but you don't listen to me either, do you?** Leon growled at the voice within his head, reaching to rub the blood that had reached his vision. Unfortunately shackles stopped him. 

Leon just had his ass handed to him, and he wasn't used to that fact, but then again, he was also wasn't used to powerful guardians being alive anymore. 

_I bloody **hate** guardians._

**Wonderful, something we...** Leon's attention was torn as he started to hear screams, loud and threatening to break the air. Unfortunately all Leon could do was stare in the general direction, glaring down at the immortal holding chains and shackles. 

Terrifying screams, someone must be getting tortured. Leon sighed, how terrible, there was hardly anything he could do though. 

"Throw him in with the immortal...perhaps something _interesting_ will happen." Leon blinked as there was a small gray light to shine through the quick-open door and a loud squishy THUD to accompany it. Before the light could go away, Leon managed to catch a look at his new cellmate. The sight he saw caught him completely off-guard. 

Down-cast brunette hair and half-dimming shining blue eyes with blood pouring from them, his cloak was torn away from the tortures and the earlier damage from the six pairs of wings that were now sprouting from his back, symbols were cast all over the brunette's upper body, seeping the blood back into him, quickly healing him. 

"Sora?" Leon gave himself away and Sora stared straight at him. The scary thing was, was that Sora gave Leon a cheesy grin, 

"Hello Sir Leon." 

"What happened to you?" Leon asked, curiosity got the better of him, but only a bit. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle..." 

"I see...why the hell are you smiling?" 

"Because, someone will come for me soon. And when they come this whole place will be sorry..." Sora kept grinning but Leon stared into the smile and saw that it was _so_ fake. 

And why wouldn't have it been? Sora had concluded that he was just hoping for death before he would destroy the world or whatever it was. Sora knew that nobody was going to come for him, no one cared anymore. Riku just flat out told him that he hated him, his mother was long dead, the only thing of her alive was his memories and his father certainly was long-gone as he usually was...no...no one was going to come for poor Catalyst Sora. 

"I see." Leon stared at Sora, sighing as he started to see tears starting to pour out of the sides of the brunette. Leon could hear other people and he heard...other people crying with the brunette. 

Leon felt that he hated this emotion building up inside as he stared at Sora, who did nothing but lean back against the wall and continue to smile with tears pouring from his eyes.

* * *

Riku racked his ears open to try to listen to the airs calming breath, its soothing whispers and the leads towards Sora. 

"God, I'm so tired...we've been traveling all day." Yuffie commented, taking Ansem's scarf and rubbing off the thick substance of sunscreen she had on, Ansem protested of course which only got him hit on the head. 

"You okay Cloud?" Aerith asked and Cloud only nodded, sighing to himself and washing off part of the bangs that dripped down from sheer workload to even keep up. 

"Well it shouldn't be too far now..." Ansem commented cheerfully, sitting down to the small fire they made to keep the night from becoming too cold. 

"You know, I can't believe we've never thought of trying to even find out the Slayers headquarters till now..." Sephiroth commented, sitting next to Ansem to stare at the embers that brushed up into the air. 

"Not much to think about. This place isn't going to help any of you seem normal..." 

"Still would have been helpful to know." 

"I suppose..." Aerith replied, sighing as she stared at the fire with a sad look. 

"...The moon's almost full." 

"I know." 

"You're going to miss it here, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked then looked over at Cloud who was sleeping quietly. 

"Yes, but I'm going to miss him more of course." 

"...Of course..." The two stared at each other, understanding that small bit for once and both sighed at the same time for the small depression. 

"Pray for no nightmares. I'm actually tired for once." 

"Yes, I will, goodnight everyone." 

"Right, night." The only one who didn't fall asleep was Riku, and all he did was stare out from the cliffsides out to an everspanding desert far from Traverse Town. 

"Good night Sora..." 

Sora heard this, and it comforted him, even if he thought it was just a part of his imagination. 

But could imagination really say those words with such love and caring tones with it? 

I would hope not.

* * *

Morning arose, blood dried and tears disappeared. Sleepy eyes opened to look at a very angry torturer. Sora sighed, 

"Why are you doing this?" The black mask didn't reply but he did grin, and such a grin filled with ugly yellow teeth and crooks and cracks within them. Sora flinched from the ugly sight. The ugly teeth man dragged Sora out of his room and Leon woke up to the sound of the piercing screams, sighing as he got a bit more comfortable where he was. 

Was this all that was left? If Leon had expected the guardian he would have been out of here by now, he would have been back to his small little hovel, resting to charge for the last fight. But there was still this damn fight...Leon stared down at his waist, being able to see the weight that he carried within it. A gun hostler was there, holding what seemed to be a gun in there. But it was no ordinary weapon, and they must have thought it was obviously, letting him keep it. 

_Something interesting._

_I bet that's what the 'Light' meant._

**Hm...it doesn't matter either way.**

_But you could still escape from out of here..._

**No...it better to stay here for awhile...there's something that we have to see...**

_Ah._ Was all the voice said as he stared as the door opened once again, throwing in the brunette who landed with a sickening THUD once again. 

"Morning." Leon almost scoffed and just shook his head, 

"Morning to you too." Sora sighed, standing up as his wings covered him in a fury, as though to hide his body from Leon's eyes. 

"Well at least I survived my first night, you too! How are you doing?" Leon bit back the words that wanted to come from his mouth and just stared at Sora dully. "Don't look at me that way!" Sora commented, frowning at Leon who just shook his head. 

"So someone's going to rescue you huh?" Leon commented sarcastically then regretted as he saw the hint of sadness climbing in Sora's eyes. "Hey, hey! Don't start crying! Okay, I'm sorry, okay?" Sora nodded slowly, then sighed, 

"I miss them..." 

"Who?" 

"My friends, and..." Sora blushed slightly but he seemed a bit regretful with the blush, "boyfriend..." Leon blinked, not expecting Sora to be that kind of person, but whatever right? 

"Ah." Sora stared closely at Leon, then tilted his head, 

"Don't you miss her?" Leon twitched a little, wondering what Sora meant, but also thought of whom he may have been referring too. 

"Who's her?" 

"Yuffie, your wife." Leon stared at Sora with wide-eyes, his shackles tightening around him as he struggled to move slightly. 

"I have no wife, what are you talking about?" Leon faked. 

"Liar...you know she misses you." Sora decided to say, leaning against the wall with tired eyes, "She really does. Why did you leave her?" Leon did not answer back seeing as Sora had fallen asleep anyway, it would be pointless to waste any energy talking. 

_Left her for her own protection._

**I did not, she betrayed me!**

_I hope that makes you sleep at night._

**God damn it, I said shut up!**

_I really hate immortals._

And Leon really hated immortal consciences.

* * *

"So nothing has happened?" 

"No, nothing at all Mistress Light." Goofy flinched as he called her name once again, sighing too only himself as he stared at the one standing before him. 

"Hm, odd. I really would have thought that he would have made a move to escape from now." 

"Immortals are often more clever than that Mistress Light." 

"Yes...I suppose so." Light glared at Goofy, disgruntled by her knight guardian as he only nodded. "Where is Donald?" Goofy flinched once again, he knew that tone and she wanted to play a sadistic game... 

"I don't know." Goofy quickly replied, not lying entirely, just wanting to make sure Donald was safe from her grasp. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes Mistress Light." 

"Hm...fine, come here Goofy." Goofy sighed and went on to play her evil games, mainly checkers since she was bored it seemed. 

Donald leaned against the wall as he was listening to their conversation, sighing inwardly as he heard Goofy sigh from the onslaughter of the Light's 'games'. 

"Stupid Goofy." Donald muttered, moving out to check on the guests of honor.

* * *

It was afternoon now, Riku rested along with everyone else, seeing as they had to slow down or their bodies would collapse. It was just endless desert, and yet Riku was positive he could feel Sora all around, his energy, his wholesome life and everything else that Riku loved about him, he could feel in the air. 

"Agh, I really wish this could have happened in some kind of ocean or something. I can take water, but just 50 miles of desert?" Yuffie demanded, whining and trying to smear the extra cases of sunscreen she planted all around her body, applying a new layer every hour they ran/walked. 

"Isn't the ocean considered holy water?" Riku asked her, tilting one eyebrow up with a frown. 

"Yes." 

"And doesn't holy water burn vampires like you?" 

"It does." Riku stared at Yuffie silently, and just shook his head. The desert wasn't all that bad. Of course if Riku weren't so desperately chasing after Sora, he would have agreed with Yuffie. Riku hated sand and sun, but when it was filled with Sora's energy...it didn't seem all that bad. 

Aerith yawned, having kept up all night to keep everyone safe from any nightmares that may have been wondering randomly around. Aerith really hated nightmares, they always annoyed her...well at least Cloud was carrying her. 

"Getting sleepy?" 

"Oh hush you." Aerith hit Sephiroth on the top of his head, which snickered lightly at her, and yawned once again. Cloud followed her, 

"Aerith please stop that, it's very infectious." 

"S-s-sorry Cloud." Aerith yawned once again, stretching her neck to the side to clear the creaking sound she thought was there. Cloud simply smiled at her softly and nodded, then looked over to Riku and Yuffie, who was bugging the solemn silver-hair. 

"I'm worried about Riku." 

"Hm? Why's that?" 

"..." Cloud didn't reply back right away, his eyes softening into a pure blue mist that didn't seem to be there at all, "Because he's in love...and if he loses that..." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, and have you ever heard any inch about their pasts?" Aerith shook her head and Cloud sighed, pushing back some of his blonde bangs, "Well I've heard a bit from Vincent, my dear friend that gave me this claw," Cloud held the claw up and Aerith nodded, "He told me of the first vampires families and how they lived the first one thousand years of their lives. About the time of King Arthur and them was when it really became the worse for them." 

"How?" Aerith blinked, curious of the past and Sephiroth kept his mouth shut. Cloud shrugged and stared at Sephiroth, who just shook his head. 

"I don't really remember much from that time. The only one who would be able to tell you anything would be Ansem or Riku..." 

"Ah." 

"Why don't you remember much?" Aerith asked, blinking slightly as she stared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth shrugged, 

"I don't know, Ansem says it was because there was some stupid type of wizard who managed to cast a memory replacing spell, which didn't work all the way, because I still remember living in that time, but not what happened." Sephiroth stared up at the hot baring sun, twitching from the neo-glow coming from the hottening area. 

"Well that doesn't answer too much, but I guess it makes sense." 

"Does Riku look like he's ready to continue?" Cloud asked, tilting his head to look over at the solemn demon. 

"YUFFIE!" Riku shouted suddenly as Yuffie giggled evilly and ran into part of the desert, having Riku chase after her. The trio stared as they ran...farther and farther away, 

"ACK! WAIT FOR US!" They cried out, following them as quickly as they could, while Ansem trailed behind silently, staring ahead only seeing something none of them saw. 

Pure Darkness was ahead, and he felt it within his soul. 

Oh how he wished he would have packed Kosui.

* * *

Sora was really starting to get sick of this whole thing. Again he was free from chains but the cage was so full of...auras? Yes, that's what they could be called, Sora supposed, and the auras were all dangerous and scary, pairing up on both Sora and his cellmate. Sora was smart enough to know that Leon really was Yuffie's wife, the way he denied it though would make you think otherwise. Sora leaned against the wall, his wings retreating from the wall to cover his whole body in feather warmth. 

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to torment you or anything." Sora commented, staring over at Leon who was leaning his forehead against a wall in an aggravated matter. 

"Yes, I'm getting suspicious of it." Leon replied back quickly. Sora found that Leon was a silent man, kind of like Riku, only with more wisdom somehow. 

"Hm." Leon stared over at Sora, blinking rather slowly then frowning, 

"Where did you get those wings? The only ones who had those kinds of wings died off centuries ago." Sora blinked, there were others? What? 

"There were others?" Leon nodded, 

"Yes, they also had the same marks you have over you." Sora stared down at his torn sleeves and saw the mystic markings surrounding his arms with dried blood. "They also healed incredibly fast like you." 

"What were these called?" 

"Sepherims." Sora blinked slowly, weren't they another type of angel? At least in some Fantasy books it was always that way, of course could have it changed or did it mean something else? 

"Sepherims?" Leon nodded and a victorious smile consumed his face as Sora could recognize the look of remembrance. 

"Yes...they were a mighty proud race that God made, letting them live on earth." 

"What happened to them?" Leon's smile frowned, 

"They were slaughtered by Arthur's Round Table, the corrupt table thought that the race was getting too powerful...that and a wizard gave a prophesy that was passed through his line." Sora frowned a bit, looking down and frowning, 

"The Catalyst, right?" Leon stared over at Sora, very surprised. 

"Yes, that was the legend, how do you know about the Catalyst." Sora gave a very sorrow-filled smile, 

"Because that's who I am. I am the Catalyst." Leon stared and then started to laugh at Sora, Sora frowned at Leon, not sure at what the older man was laughing about, 

"You? YOU? _You're_ the Catalyst? Oh my...now that is just so funny!" 

"What's so funny about it?" Leon stopped smiling and stared at Sora, 

"Because...this is the last battle and with the Catalyst here..." Sora blinked, seeing that Leon looked a little insane, he rushed up the courage to slap Leon. Leon blinked wildly then shook his head, 

"Damn, this place is getting to me." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I haven't had my powers sucked away from me in so long..." Leon sighed, leaning against the wall once again, frowning darkly, "this place is trying to manipulate my weakness." 

"Oh, is that all?" Sora said simply and placed his hands on Leon's forehead, closing his eyes a brilliant light came and a mark appeared on Leon's forehead, more kanji that said, "Free Mind." 

"How?" Leon blinked, staring at Sora, feeling much better then he had entered in the horrible place. Sora just smiled at him, 

"I don't know how." Leon continued to stare but he did feel a lot better, "So what was that of the Sepherims?" Sora asked, sitting down on the floor to give him his entire attention. 

"What? Oh yes, the Sepherims...Yes they were slaughtered in a short war, you see the Sepherims only wished for peace for the world and only lived in nature, giving it better fertile lands and only tried to make the world a better place." 

"...So they were still killed despite that?" Leon nodded but then stared at Sora, 

"Yes." Sora frowned and leaned in on his knees, which he drew to himself. "You're a survivor though." Leon softly said and Sora only could look up, Leon's eyes look a little softer, "A survivor of the Sepherims and the Catalyst...heh." 

"Is that really so funny? I don't want to destroy the world or destroy the darkness." Sora started to feel tears to pour down again, "especially if the darkness is a part of the person I love." Leon stared down at Sora and sighed, 

"I know how you feel kid." 

"Hm." 

"But that mustn't stop you from fulfilling-" 

"NO! I don't believe that! I don't care even if he doesn't even love me anymore...I still love him, it may hurt, but I have to still believe. After all-" Sora glared up at Leon with furious tears, "Yuffie is still doing the same for you." Leon felt something bad running through his heart as though it exploded within him as he stared at the angry teenager. 

"..." 

"Good night." Leon stared at the collapsing form of the survivor of such an ancient race and stared out into the weak lights running through the cells side-walls, 

"Idiot, it's not even night yet."

* * *

"You look happy." Yuffie noted, pointing at Riku who happily kicked parts of the dirt away to reveal, guess what, more dust! 

"I am." 

"Why's that?" 

"There's an Oasis near, usually there's some anti-demons by Oasis, they might have seen Sora." Yuffie blinked and followed the nearly skipping Riku. 

"Riku, geeze, it's not THAT big of a deal." Sephiroth commented, only to get hit on the head by Riku, 

"Yes it is!" Ansem groaned, 

"I _hate_ anti-demons, they're pathetic." 

"Well we don't really have a choice, Aerith's passed out anyhow, the anti-demons will give us a small little part to rest." 

"Ugh..." Ansem paled, staring at the sleeping angel on Cloud's back, "I really hate anti-demons." Anti-demons, as it seems, wasn't anything one would expect, they were like little imps. Green colored skin with hooked ears, but with normal human smiles they grinned at the vampires. 

"Why hello, it's so nice to have some outcomers!" 

"Oh yes it is indeed nice darling. Please, please! Please come in!" Ansem groaned inwardly, now here's the part he hated most about the anti-demons. 

"Now how much gold do you have?" Ansem resisted his urge to growl and beat the crap out of the anti-demons, known for their 'barter' skills. Riku just pushed Ansem back gently and looked down at the imp like creatures, 

"We're not really here to rest, we just want some information." The imp's grins grew and Riku glared at them, which made them tilt their smiles just a little, 

"Oh? Well still, how much gold do you have?" Riku sighed and poured a whole pouch full, which they flew after immediately. "Hehehe, yes...yes..." 

"Now, what kind of information are you looking for?" 

"Have you seen a brunette with six pair of wings flying around here? We're looking for him." The anti-demon's eyes went wide and they looked at each other, 

"Uhhh...that we have no information about." 

"Yes none at-" Riku grabbed Sephiroth's pouch and poured the gold and their looks of fear changed a little bit. 

"I _need_ to know, where is he?" 

"We have no clue what you're talking about." 

"Oh forget it! Let's do this my way!" Ansem started to get antsy, wasting good gold on these pathetic excuses for being, Ansem drew out one of the stones and glared at the anti-demons, "Now tell us where he is." 

"Ah! Honey run!" Ansem grabbed 'honey' and growled, keeping a tight hold on 'her' and shoving the stone in her direction. 'She' whimpered in fear, 

"Yes! Yes, we saw someone of the Sepherim's description being carried the Light! Please, Please let me go! I'll give you your gold back, just please let me go!" She started to cry and Ansem sighed. 

"Which way." 

"That way!" She pointed a trembling finger to the way farther reaches of the desert. Ansem growled to himself and let go of the anti-demon, whose other came, holding unto to her as they both trembled. 

"Now was that so hard?" Ansem asked coldly, then started to travel off. Everyone stared off, shocked about Ansem but Aerith shook her head, as she had woken up during the fight, 

"We're deeply sorry." Riku rushed after Ansem and the others did as well. 

"What's with your dark side appearing again?" Riku asked coldly from Ansem's side, whispering to keep it a secret to the others. Ansem sighed and pulled back some of his hair, 

"It's because I can only see the darkness ahead, I can't see the Light anymore...and I really don't want anything to go dark." 

"...So your seer powers are acting up again?" Ansem held his head in an immense headache, 

"Yes and no, I can only see the battle of darkness, but I can't see anything else." 

"I see." 

"So I just want to get this over as fast as I can." Riku chuckled, 

"No rushing a piece of art." Ansem shook his head as they continued through the desert. 

Five Hours Later

"Woah...I think we've found it." They stood on top of a cliff, furious wind blowing and they had to cover their mouths after that statement. They all stared down at the large dome-like headquarters, it gave off a DOOM kind of feeling. When the wind calmed down, Cloud placed Aerith down calmly and searched around a bit with his eyes. 

"So what do you think we're dealing with?" 

"Gaurdians...undead ones." Everyone groaned except for Aerith, who smirked confidently. 

"Have you forgotten you have someone with the power to make the dead rest." Riku shook his head and Aerith frowned, 

"Gaurdians are different." 

"They're mainly indifferent to magick, especially with their damn shields." 

"Undead can't carry shields!" 

"Gaurdians can." Cloud nodded to confirm what Aerith was arguing over with Sephiroth, 

"They can, watch. Since they're undead they'll be none the wiser." Cloud picked up a small rock and Aerith blinked, as did Yuffie, 

"There's no way that's going to hit them." 

"Watch." Cloud said silently, gave a signal for them to duck down and he threw it. With impressive speed, as though it was a heat-seeker missile, it made it, only to be quickly blocked by a shield. The undead looked up for one second, but ignored otherwise. 

"My god, they're good..." 

"I put a little wind magick in it, that's why they were able to sense it right away, they just couldn't sense if it was from a tornado far from here or not." 

"Oh man, how are we supposed to DO this?" Cloud smirked a little. 

"Kill me." 

"WHA-?" Ansem clamped his hand over Sephiroth's mouth, giving his brother the shh as they ducked down again. A few minutes passed by and they came back up, 

"Yeah, you kill me I go to hell, but then I'll be able to travel within the headquarters," Cloud gave another smirk, "I'll just be your little rogue." 

"God it's been forever since we've played Dungeons and Dragons." Ansem smiled, getting into the little joke, "Alright then, who wants to do the killing blow?" 

"I'll do it." Riku said, and quickly smiled at Cloud, who did the same, and snapped Cloud's neck in a squishy little CRACK, Aerith shook, looking pale. "Guess what class I was." 

"Imagonnapuke..." Aerith said, looking away as Cloud's body disappeared into the sand and all they could do is wait calmly.

* * *

Leon's mind was indeed free, and as it was free he could sense so much around the area, and there, more auras were arriving...but wait, one of them disappeared? Could these be Sora's hope? 

"Heh, feeding time." Leon blinked and stared as the Light entered herself with her accomplices. Leon growled, quickly brushing his hair into his face so they wouldn't see the symbol he earned. "Grab Sora." Goofy nodded quietly and held Sora up, also then shackling him up. The Light quickly gave him light slaps to his face, which woke Sora up. He glared immediately at the Light. 

"Eat this." Donald came up, holding up some bread. Leon immediately suspected something, as did Sora from the look on his face. Sora was angry, not only from being forced from a nap but being shackled like this, his wings got restless. 

"You can go to hell first." Sora suggested, spitting on Donald. Donald growled and whipped the spit away, glaring at Sora angrily. 

"Oh, now that there wasn't too nice." Light said, picking up the bread and handling it in front of Sora, "And aren't you hungry? I heard you didn't eat yesterday." The grumbling of Sora's stomach confirmed this. 

"Sora, don't!" Leon said, frowning at the trio near Sora, "They're up to something, whatever you do, DON'T eat that bread!" The Light sneered over at Leon and gently pushed Donald to take care of him. Leon was about to speak some more but his mouth shut itself, he could feel it, nothing would come out of his mouth for awhile, and this wizard had cast a very high-level silence spell. Leon just stared as he watched Sora. 

"Now come on, you really are hungry, don't listen to a crazed immortal, he's probably hungry too, wants to take it himself." Sora frowned, seeing the game she was trying to play on him, 

"It's not going to work." Sora replied back simply, sighing at the Light. The Light blinked, as though not sure what Sora was talking about all, then growled, 

"I see." She turned for a second, leaving Sora to sigh, but then she stopped and took some of the bread. Sora stared widely and coughed as his cheekbones were held together to hold open his mouth and the Light attacked, pouring the bread into him. Sora grew afraid and his wings attacked for him, making the Light fly off to the walls and bang against the cell walls. 

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Sora screamed at her and the Light just chuckled, grabbing herself up. Leon continued to stare, not able too much else sadly. 

"Now come on Sora, why would you say such cruel things to your lover?" Sora's mind was starting to melt, an incredible force was telling him be quiet and follow the Light's every order, but a small voice continued to keep him in his own state of mind, 

"What makes you think I will ever call you something like, especially after what you've done to me, Kairi!" Kairi, the prep from his school was obviously no prep now. She was the one who held the Light, not something that was so believable. Kairi nodded, 

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Sora's mind screamed at him, NO! But the melting was coming out so much faster, his pure blue eyes were slowly turning darker and the pupil was disappearing as though he really was brainwashed. 

"Y-n-..." Sora struggled with his answers, what was left of his mind screamed at him, screamed at him to answer what he really wanted to say, Kairi didn't help as she held his face. 

_Riku...Riku. I love Riku, not anyone else. Riku, if you can still hear me, please for-_

Riku snapped right away, hearing the dying voice was too much for him. 

**Sora...SORA?** Riku begged for the other in his mind, what had happened? Riku panicked within himself, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened. 

"Somethings happened to Sora..." Riku stared at his comrades, breathing in and out uneasily, he quickly went to Aerith, 

"Can you see if he's okay? Can't you sense if his soul went to heaven or hell, or wherever?" Riku panicked, he didn't want Sora to die, no that was any good if he did. 

"Calm down Riku." Aerith spoke and sighed, doing as Riku asked her, she searched internally for awhile, and Yuffie only calmed Riku's panicking, "No...no souls have died recently." 

"Well that's a new one." Yuffie said, looking over at Aerith, who nodded, 

"Yes I am used to at least one soul going somewhere, but...no one has died..." Riku sighed, though he ignored the odd thing happening between heaven and hell, Sora was not dead, and that was all that mattered. 

"Well as long as he's okay." Riku smiled, and quietly sat down again, staring down at the undead guardians moving restlessly around.

* * *

"Oooo! Cloud! Nice to see you again! Such a quick visit from last time too!" Cloud moaned as his mother glomped on him happily. Sometimes Cloud thought she truly was insane, but he never told her this, that would just make her give him the scary look. Mothers and scary looks never are good when they're combined towards their own children. 

"Yes, I just want to get underneath the headquarters for the Light." 

"Oh, so you're finally destroying them now are you?" 

"_No_." Cloud gritted his teeth towards his father, who shrugged a bit indifferent, "I'm just going to rescue our friend." 

"Oh the keyblade master?" Cloud nodded at his mother, "Well good luck with that honey...Oh! I forgot! Vincent-chan wanted to see you before you go off!" Hojo sighed at his darling wife's silly rants. Cloud was silent for a second then glared at his father, 

"You knew I was going to come here, didn't you?" 

"Well of course I did, not only this is your true home, you had the Catalyst with you, I knew this was coming sooner or later." Hojo spoke, mixing some chemicals together then throwing them into a random fire hole. Cloud's glare hardened, 

"So I bet you also knew about Donald and Goofy." Hojo was silent for only a second, staring at his son carefully, then he nodded, 

"Yes, I did." 

"YOU BASTARD!" Cloud cried out and tackled his father, only to be pulled back from a strong force. Cloud growled and he was about to swing a punch until he saw the face, "Vincent?" Vincent gave a small tired smile to Cloud, 

"Hey, it's been awhile, I've heard you've been rising quite a bit of hell without me watching over you." Cloud stared at Vincent and stopped all efforts of force and looked given out. Vincent sighed, 

"Thank you Vincent." Vincent looked up towards Hojo and Cloud sense the same tension there always was when they looked at each other, but Vincent gave the usual result, 

"Your welcome your evilness." 

"You always flatter me." 

"As do you." Vincent bowed halfway and strayed Cloud off from his father and mother. Cloud sighed, and looked at Vincent, 

"Why'd you stop me from attacking him?" 

"A fine lad like yourself shouldn't go around attacking his father." Vincent gave another weak smile at Cloud, who just sighed in frustration. Vincent lead the way for Cloud, but Cloud could tell that Vincent was restless somehow, 

"Is something wrong?" Vincent paused then turned to Cloud, 

"Give me the claw for a second." Cloud blinked and held up his precious treasure, Vincent examined it closely. "You've used it lately." Cloud nodded, as Vincent inspected this. "...Its blade..." 

"Huh?" 

"Its blade, it's dull. You've been troubles lately, haven't you?" Cloud blinked, 

"Well it's kind of hard NOT to have troubles when you're surrounded by a pair that wants to love you." Vincent blinked, then smiled, 

"Oh I see. This wouldn't happen to be the 'Daughter-in-law' that I keep hearing from Lucrecia and the one I heard that punched Hojo, would it?" Cloud blushed, having being found out so easily. "Hm...you need to decide." 

"No I don't. It's simple, I'm not going to love either of them." Vincent rose an eyebrow, 

"Oh? Why not?" 

"Because...I'd just end up not giving them any real true love..." Cloud said softly, "That and who knows what my father would do if he had grandchildren." Vincent blinked, 

"Oh so you like the 'Daughter-in-law' more than the one who fought?" Cloud yipped, how was Vincent always so good at interrogations? It just wasn't fair or right! 

"I suppose." Cloud quietly replied back, "But that's probably because she's an angel." Vincent shook his head, 

"It doesn't matter, even though you have human blood in you, it's not effected by any status of any world, that's why you have no fear to anything," Vincent paused for a second, then gave another weak smile, "except for me of course." 

"Oh of course." Cloud sarcastically said back and Vincent continued his weak smile. 

"But really, you're going to have to choose someone soon, the blade needs to be its sharpest for this battle, I can sense it." Vincent said rather quickly, taking the dull part of the blade and giving it a miracle wax off. Cloud stared at the claw calmly then shook his head, 

"Then you should keep it, I shouldn't have something keeping me encumbered if I'm not going to use it." Vincent kept his quiet face on, which suited Vincent a lot more than that weak smile, 

"No, you're going to need it." 

"Not if I'm not going to use it." 

"But you are going to use it." 

"Says who?" 

"Says me." Vincent blatantly said, pointing at himself calmly, waiting for Cloud's response. Cloud sighed, taking the claw and placing it once again at his side, 

"The blade's going to stay dull." 

"Not if you want to protect Aerith." Cloud blinked and turned around to find Vincent had disappeared, Vincent was a very scary and quick man when he wanted to be, 

"Unbelievable," Cloud shook his head and jumped into the small gate that Vincent had led him to. When he reached into the headquarters gates, Cloud quietly rushed into the darkness, giving himself camouflage easily. Cloud searched around then froze as voices started to speak, 

"So Sora, do you think that would be a rather appropriate way of dealing with the darkness?" Sora? Cloud stood against the darkness, glaring and listening in as much as he could. Sora's voice came, but it was rather tired, sounded very fake, 

"Of course, anyway you find is perfect darling." Cloud fought off a growl, so Sora did work for the Light. The other voice giggled a rather haughty giggle, 

"Oh you flatter me, thank you darling." Cloud tilted his head as he saw Sora being forced against a wall in a horrible hug, by a girl he recognized as Kairi. Kairi gave Sora a kiss, but Cloud noticed that he didn't put any emotion in it. Sora's eyes were so pale and sickly, especially when they turned to look at Cloud directly. Cloud had ducked away easily enough and he kept himself from screaming. The pain had started in his mind once again and it took everything he had to contain the pain he felt. 

"Of course." Cloud blinked as the thuds of walking came closer, "Uhm...Kairi, honey, shall we go check on the immortal?" Kairi blinked at Sora, 

"Whatever for?" 

"Didn't you leave his blade with him?" Kairi blinked then gasped, 

"Oh goodness, I did do that!" Cloud breathed out a sigh of relief as they ran the opposite direction. 

"My God, he's been brainwashed..." Cloud thought outloud quietly and followed after them, time to see who this immortal was. Though the pain increased as he continued following them, Curiosity drifted far more than fear, he continued stalking the walls and through the halls, slowly after the two who had taken off. When he reached his destination, he crawled near another cell as the two calmly walked out, 

"Well there's no way for the immortal to reach for it anyway." 

"I'm sorry that you burned your hand." Sora said blankly, holding Kairi's burnt palm, 

"Awww, you're so sweet, thank you." Sora nodded and kissed the palm, which healed it immediately and Cloud could only stare disgusted. Cloud then noticed the door wasn't closed yet, and with the two preoccupied with each other...he flung himself quickly into the room as Sora closed the door backwards. Cloud paused for the door to open again but the slight thuds signaled them that they were walking away and Cloud calmed down. 

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud blinked and stared ahead with shock. 

Shackled deeply against the walls, and barely hanging was Squall, the immortal of guns and strategic fighting. Cloud only nodded and walked up to the other, 

"I am Cloud, prince of hell...Squall." Squall frowned, seeing that he was recognized. 

"I'm Leon now." 

"Of course." Cloud respected the immortal's choice then frowned again, "You don't seem to be the kind of person who could get stuck in a place like this." 

"I'm usually not. I wasn't expecting a live guardian." Cloud stared, alive? That must have been Goofy, which would explain the only wounds on the immortal, blunt damage. 

"Hm...do you want to get out of here." 

"Not if that means I have to sell my soul." Cloud stiffed a laugh, 

"I'm nothing like my father." Leon quietly stared, wondering if that was the truth, "Is that your 'blade'?" Cloud asked, pointing to the weapon at Leon's side. 

"It is, come to steal it?" Cloud sighed again, 

"As I said, I'm nothing like my father. I just want to give it to you so you can escape...and see someone who wants to see you again..." Leon paused then looked away, 

"I don't want to see her." 

"So you know your wife is waiting for you?" Leon glared foreword, frowning darkly to himself. "Well if you don't want out, it doesn't matter, I'm still going to let you out of your chains." 

"Even if I tried to kill you?" 

"Whatever, I'd just end up back in hell and travel back to my group, by all means, kill me, it'd save me the trouble of making a diversion." Leon felt himself chuckle by the sarcastic blonde as the blonde moved closer. 

"You're definitely not like your father." 

"Like I said." Cloud's eyes glowed the beautiful mako and with a quick blink of the eye, the shackles fell off, pierced from all sides. 

"Hm, nice clean job." 

"I tend to have learned that from a friend of mine." 

"As the prince of hell, I'm certain you have a lot of friends." 

"All to many." Cloud smirked at their banter. 

"So tell me, she's really waiting out there?" 

"She's been searching for you...for forever." Cloud replied back softly, nodding once then gave Leon another smile, "Well I'm off, gotta report what happened to Sora to his boyfriend." Leon was silent then sighed, 

"Wait, let me go with you." Cloud stared, then gave Leon a big great smile. 

When the two had successfully managed to escape from the headquarters and make it back to the hilltop, Yuffie tackled Leon despite the many years, it seemed she still could recognize him. 

"Now where the hell have you been!" Yuffie yelled at him after the comforting hugs and kisses, everyone flinched as Yuffie lectured her husband. 

"So what's the deal?" Riku asked, letting the couple catch up, explaining each other a lot of things that they all misunderstood. 

But more on that later. 

"Sora's been brainwashed, the place isn't filled with guardians otherwise and it's rather simple to look through." Cloud quickly said and they all stared at him carefully. 

"Sora's...been what?" Riku asked, almost terrified by the truth, he could only blink slowly from Cloud's nod. Sora was just brainwashed, he could snap him out of it...right? 

"Right then, we need to come up with a plan..." 

"And move at night." Leon intervened, pulling from Yuffie's angry ear pulling. 

"Why night?" 

"Undead are more restless at night, if you place another force in a different place they'll go chasing after it." 

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that." 

"That's good, now dear Squall, stare at me directly in the eyes and tell me the truth." Leon sighed, 

"I was also curious on you, after all it's going to be awhile till night, please tell us what happened." Aerith asked, smiling at the immortal gently. Leon blinked and looked up at the sky, 

"A point." 

And so they all settled down and Leon told the truth. The Light had betrayed him into thinking that Yuffie had cheated on him, and had wanted to bite him and get rid of him forever. 

By the time Leon finished his tale, he could tell though, the real Yuffie was here with him, and she was hugging his side so hard that it almost hurt the immortal. So he truly found her once again, and he was truly free from any kind of lie on earth. Sora had granted him that power, and now...he would have to pay back the favor.

* * *

It became dark, as planned and they started to move out, seeing as the undead had indeed moved out from a quick throw of an extra fake stone that Ansem held. They quickly and quietly moved in, and could tell that it was pretty bright despite the earlier description. 

"Something's wrong." 

"A sacrifice." Leon quickly motioned, dodging out of sight, with others that followed him, 

"Sacriface?" 

"Of course, but who would they have? They would need a stone to use a sacrifice correctly." Ansem darkened as soon as he whispered, "Oh god...Kosui." 

"Now Ansem, I'm sure they wouldn't know if Kosui had a stone. Be calm." 

"Oh? They have Sora in their grasp." The group silences whooshed through the small targeted room, 

"Crap, that does make a point." 

"Kosui, my heartless!" Sephiroth grabbed his brother as he was about to ruin their hiding spot, 

"Hush. I'm sure we'll find her, but we need to stay together for now." 

"Damn it." Ansem bit down on his lip, containing his anger and with the mixture of the terrible memory of just darkness, he really didn't want to see that. He just really didn't want to. 

"Keep moving...now." Cloud spoke, walking rather quickly through the rooms, searching for some type of altar. It was actually rather hard, especially since it wasn't so dark anymore and they were trying to hide themselves without drawing attention to themselves. 

"There." Whispered Aerith, who was right behind Cloud as she pointed out a room glowing a brilliant aqua color. 

"That's definitely Kosui's aqua stone color." Ansem growled underneath his breath, Cloud nodded, 

"Right...everyone ready?" They all nodded, drawing their weapons and in their battle positions and charged the room. 

Flouting in the center was Kosui, her eyes blank as Sora's and the aqua light surrounded her, along with a dark claw like hand coming from the ground. Surrounding her was Mistress Light, Donald, Goofy and Sora, they stared over to their intruders with slight surprise. 

"_You_" Kairi hissed at Riku, who shrugged indifferently, "I didn't think it was you that was giving my lovely Sora so much resistance to the mind-melt." Riku then glared at her darkly, a smile placed upon his face as he looked over at Sora, who stared at him back, as though he had no clue who he truly was, 

"That's right, that's who I am." Kairi huffed, 

"So, are you going to give up like good little boys and girl or are we going to have to fight?" Sephiroth asked, smirking as his wing spread out to his best wingspan. 

"FIREBALL!" Everyone dodged out of the way and Yuffie wasn't lucky enough to do the same, she hissed at the burnt mark that started spreading across her elbow. 

"Yuffie, you okay?" Leon called out to her, making sure he didn't show any emotion, which Yuffie was used to, this would happen in the fights they had before, 

"Of course I am, worry about yourself you geek!" Leon blinked at the word but then drew out his weapon, which transformed in front of everyone's eyes. 

Spreading out into a sword-shaped weapon, but at the ends it had a handle like a large shotgun, it looked very strong and powerful. 

"Well I was hoping for a battle, and take care of yourself Yuffie!" 

"Gag, you trying to flirt with me again?" 

"No way!" They both acted disgusted and nearly everyone was surprised by this little plan they did to protect themselves. 

"Humph." Kairi scoffed, then she snapped. Dazzling lights surrounded the area and Kosui screamed as small black things grew from her chest, followed by dark flying things and even little wizards. 

"Kosui!" Ansem screamed, charging towards her only to get tackled by the many..._things_ that came from Kosui's chest. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Ansem screamed, determined to get Kosui, who fell to the ground her eyes looking blank and dark. 

"FIREBALL!" Everyone screamed, dodging the blast once again and Aerith blew a white blast towards Donald but Goofy got in front of him to throw the blast away. The battle started and everyone was on to one thought, kill or be killed. Everyone that...except for Sora and Riku. 

"Sora..." Riku softly said, staring into Sora's blank blue eyes. 

"And you are...?" Sora tilted his head confused. Riku was slightly confused from this, not only did it hurt to see Sora like this, but it was in admist of a battle and none of them was really battling. Riku's hair covered his eyes, 

"I'm Riku...I'm the enemy of the Light." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, so do you dare attack?" 

"Do you intend to kill her?" Riku bit his lip, hearing those words from a quiet Sora was not something he ever wanted to hear again, this just wasn't right at all. 

"Yes. I intend to kill her with all of my blasted soul left. She stole something precious to me." Sora just replied, 

"Whatever she says is hers, is hers." Riku growled and stared at Sora with his own piercing eyes, 

"I will never let her just own you." Sora blinked but then instinct took over him, making him put up one hand, and with a brilliant flash of light, the keyblade appeared. 

"Die." Riku growled, biting back the tears that threatened to come up and dodged the blows of the Catalyst as they had their own personal battle. 

Ansem was fighting off all the weird things that he heard Kairi dub as Heartless, but no, they would never be real heartless to him. The only one who was the true heartless was Kosui, and he HAD to get to her! 

"Kosui! Just stay there, I'll come after you! I promise!" Ansem cried out, coming into a mad panic. 

"An-Ansem?" Kosui whimpered, staring from her place of the hand that held her darkly. Ansem's hopes peeked up, 

"Yes, Kosui it's me!" Ansem talked to her, despite the warring 'heartless' that ganged up on him. 

"Where...what?" Kosui asked, standing from the hand and staring around, 

"Just keep there, I promise to tell you everything after I'm done with. these. little. pests!" Ansem grunted, blowing many blasts and flesh flew everywhere of the 'heartlesses' and he made it to Kosui, holding her happily. "You're save, that's good." 

"Uncle Ansem?" Kosui blinked then she paled, "Ansem!" She yelled, pushing him with incredible strength into the hand and took a blow of pure light, and disappeared within it. The only remains left was the original aqua stone. Ansem stared, and he stared with wide-eyes, almost scared, and not sure what really happened. 

"Kosui?" Ansem asked, holding the stone, he started to tremble and only held the stone around him, "Kosui..." 

"Damn, missed him." Kairi called and screamed as she dodged another blow coming from Sephiroth. 

"Ansem?" Sephiroth questioned as Ansem just curled into a sitting position, shaking terribly. 

"S-sephiroth...She's...she's..." Sephiroth growled and saw a pair of fireballs directing themselves towards Ansem, he flung himself, covering that one wing and he screamed as it burned. They burned off and that was what Sephiroth couldn't handle, he screamed as he saw the wing falling, his precious wing! "Oh no! Sephiroth!" 

"I'm fine Ansem." Ansem glared and held the stone, a small shield appearing over the brothers, who breathed reluctantly as they watched the battle-taking place. 

Yuffie and Leon face against Donald and Goofy, Donald kept blowing spells in any direction he could as Goofy blocked the onslaughts that Leon and Yuffie blew to take down the wizard. 

_So much tears and blood...fire, why was it so damn hot?_

Goofy shoved the blows off one direction to another, he started to fear for Donald, this was really getting to be too much of a huge deal, this battle was getting to be too strong. 

"Donald, you need to slow down your attacks!" Goofy yelled, seeing Donald's mana started to deplete. 

"Not until _he's_ DEAD!" Donald angrily cried out, as Cloud dodged the fireballs and light bursts from both spellcasters fairly easy, "He _has_ to die!" 

"DONALD!" Goofy tried to stop his friend, but the other got frustrated as his mana ran out and charged for the prince of hell. Leon grinned as he saw his attack of opportunity and Goofy growled and threw himself in after Donald, tackling the other and yelling as he felt the gunblade strike through his entire body and a loud BOOM resonated the area. 

"Goofy?" Donald asked, turning around to see the corpse of his friend, his eyes wide in fear, 

"I promised Daisy, I'd protect you no matter what...Please live long and happy." Donald breathed slowly as Goofy's corpse dropped upon him, and he followed soon after with a chop from Yuffie's great ninja stars. Kairi screamed, seeing her main bodyguard dead, her wizard dead and her 'boy-toy' fighting against the other. It was all narrowed down to her and the others. Kairi cursed then saw Aerith, and saw her wings, an evil smile enveloped her as she flouted above to the air. Yuffie hissed as her wing stopped working and Aerith went over to heal Yuffie. Kairi spotted this and the charged attack and threw it at Aerith...but she didn't get the chance. 

"Gack." Kairi retched foreword as Cloud's claw shinged through her insides, her entire body, the blade was very sharp and seemed to have grew longer as one could see Cloud's angry face, his mako glaring brightly. 

"In the name of everything living, you are dead now." 

"...Cloud...?" 

"I...I couldn't let her kill you..." 

"Why?" 

"I...I..." Aerith smiled happily, 

"It's okay Cloud! I love you too!" Kairi fell from the blade and straight unto one of the hand claws, holding her body up but the light blasted through the air. 

"RIKU!" Through the brightened air, Riku could see Sora, his angel, his one and only, reaching for him despite the many wounds Sora gave him during the battle... 

"Sora!" Riku held out his hand for Sora to reach and when they reached each other, Sora started crying, 

"I knew you would rescue me!" 

"Of course! I love you more then the earth itself!" The two cried together happily as the light continued to blaze around the room and blow the entire place apart.

* * *

One Year Later

"Kosui! Kosui! Damn it Kosui, you can't keep hiding from me!" A childish giggle came as a weird black figure came from a tree, long nails and antennae came from this black figure and Riku sighed, "You're such a child." The heartless giggled again and was tackled, 

"AHA! Found you!" Riku glared down, twitching down at the person who tackled Kosui, 

"So it was YOU who told her to play hide and go seek." Ansem stared up with terror, 

"...No I wasn't...?" Ansem's screams flared the air and a tired sigh came from a veteran Sephiroth, who looked very normal, especially dressed in a long dark gray sweater. 

"Riku calm down, Kosui come here, I know you have the candles, put them on the cake." Kosui nodded and crawled off awkwardly with a pair of candles in her long fingers. 

"Owowowowowow!" Ansem cried out childishly as Riku put him into a wrestling move. 

"Riku leave Ansem alone." Riku looked up and saw a smiling Sora, his smile was so pure and nice that Riku did as he requested and walked to his lover, giving the other a soft kiss, who complied happily. Sephiroth coughed jealously but they paid no attention. 

"Oh come on, we have rooms for a reason!" Leon peeked over, only to yelp as Yuffie tackled him to the ground, 

"But it's so much more fun to watch youngsters going at it!" Riku and Sora had stopped by now and stared at the oldest couple there as they both laughed softly. 

"It's amazing." Sora blinked and tilted his head at Riku, 

"What is?" 

"Everything was so peacefully resolved, I never would have thought it would turn out like this..." Sora smiled then grinned once again. 

"It's because you had me, the Catalyst." 

"Oh yeah, the world came to end alright." 

"But a better end." 

"A end that was better." 

"Much better." 

"Oh you two make me sick!" Sephiroth gagged, sticking his tongue out at the two who just laughed. 

"Hey guys! We're ready to light the candles!" 

"YAY CAKE!" 

"NOT YET!" 

"OUCH!" Riku and Sora smiled as they heard the calls of Aerith and Cloud. It was so great that they got closer to each other, at least Aerith managed to convince him. In this new world, there wasn't much of a difference between moon and sun. 

"Due any day now, right?" Yuffie said smiling, looking down at Aerith's huge stomach and Aerith smiled back, nodding. 

"Man that will be ONE pretty baby." Sephiroth commented, shivering from the image of the bishonen/bishojou that would come from Aerith. 

"Mou, Leeeooon." 

"No." 

"But I haven't said anything yet." 

"I'm not ready for a brat." 

"It'll only be a brat if we don't raise it correctly." 

"Okay let me rephrase that, I'm not ready for changing diapers." 

"Oh! You'll never be ready!" Leon swooped Yuffie up into a kiss and she stopped arguing. 

"Hey, let's blow out the candles. This world is officially one year old now." 

"The year 1 A.S.B.U.T.W." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"After Sora Blew Up The World." Sora glared at Ansem who just laughed at him. 

"Alright, all together now!" The blew out the candles and Ansem yelled as Kosui jumped into the cake, splatting all over the group. 

"AH!" They all screamed. 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aerith screamed and they looked over her, "My water broke." 

"What?" Cloud panicked, 

"Musta been the scare of Kosui blowing up the cake." 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL...NOW!" Aerith yelled and everyone yelled in a panic, starting to get everything ready for the large travel to the hospital in a cramped car. 

Riku stopped Sora for a second and he just looked back confused as Riku put up Sora's bangs, 

"Life and Death huh?" 

"Followed with Peace and Chaos." 

"But with you, I'll always be in peace." Riku softly said happily, leaning in on Sora, 

"I love you Riku." 

"And I love you Sora." 

Now of course you must be confused on what happened, as Sora did, he fulfilled the prophecy and destroyed the 'world.' He also destroyed 'darkness' he was the Catalyst all right...but in such a peaceful way like his ancestors before him. Kosui was brought back from a soul still left, the soul of an emotion so far and deep from Ansem. 

But explanations didn't matter now, especially since everyone was in such a better place, everyone had a seal on them that explained what they were like, what the truth was... 

"SORA! RIKU! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!" 

"HURRY! AERITH'S TRYING TO STRANGLE ME!" 

"I AM NOT! OUCH! GET MOVING DAMN YOU!" 

"PLEASE HURRY!" Riku and Sora laughed, 

"Good thing I can't have children!" Riku then blinked, a smirk revealing on his face, 

"Or can you." Sora blinked with a dark blush, 

"No I can't!" 

"I don't know, being the Catalyst must have more powers then one would expect!" 

"No! Riku!" 

"Hehehehe, I'm just kidding, though that would be nice." 

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Sora complained as Riku gave him a simple kiss and they both sighed. They then yelped as a very angry veteran Sephiroth dragged them, 

"We have a really pissed pregnant woman here and all you two can do is flirt? I swear to God." 

Yes...swear to God, because he helps make everything possible, even if the situations might turn a bit to not be how they may look like. Though a lot died to fulfill the purpose, they died happily. 

"Donald!" 

"Daisy!" 

Everyone was happy in the end for being faithful to his or her own beliefs. 

And as they all entered in the hospital by car Sora could only think of one thing. 

_Another adventure is waiting for us_

**Oh always, Sora, Always.**

_**End**_

There is a long silence of crickets,   
Riku: What...a weird...ending.   
Me: Yeah but it ended happily and that's all I'm happy about.   
Sora/Smiles/ I'm just glad it's over now.   
Me: Yup...I won't be writing any of two together fics for awhile...but I will later, I promise. /Evil smile/   
Sora: ...You're not planning on a sequel are you?   
A: Jhess? Do a sequel?   
D/Ends up falling down laughing her butt off/   
Me/Growls/ Well that was the end of the fanfic.../Cries/ I want to thank you all for standing by my side and I'm sorry if it wasn't a very good ending or way for it be at all. But that's the end, and I'm just glad I managed to finish it at all! This was my first finished fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and that's the end, thank you once again! 


End file.
